Poslední léto v Madridu
by Galadwen1977
Summary: Don Carlos (opera by G. Verdi) fiction, in Czech. OC, historical personalities, Isabela de Valois, Phillip II. Španělsko, červen roku 1568. Mladý medik Ernesto z Posy se vrací z univerzitního města Alcaly do Madridu, znepokojený podivným dopisem od staršího bratra. Místo vysvětlení nalézá bratra mrtvého a sebe uprostřed událostí, jimž nerozumí - a přitom jej můžou zahubit.
1. Ernesto Posa, červen 1568

**Poslední léto v Madridu**

Dio, che nell'alma infondere  
Amor volesti e speme  
Desio nel cure accendere  
Tu dei di libertà.  
Giuriamo insiem di vivere  
E di morire insieme;  
In terra, in ciel congiungere  
Ci può la tua bontà.

Vivremo insiem, e morremo insiem!  
Grado estremo sarà: libertà!

My, kterým cit lásky plane v srdcích

a stále mocně šlehá,

věčně budeme plni touhy

oblažit lidstvo květem svobody.

A tato touha i nadšení

podarovat všechny září svobody

v nás bude věčně plát!

S tebou žít a s tebou třeba zemřít!

Však poslední má slova – tak přísahám -

budou: ať žije volnost a svoboda!

Verdi – Mèry – Du Locle

I.

_Ernesto Posa – červen 1568_

Od chvíle, kdy dostal ten dopis, mu všechno padalo z rukou. Ten list byl... divný. Prostě divný. Bylo v něm něco vzbuzujícího nevyslovitelné a nedefinovatelné obavy. Jako by se jím chtěl bratr rozloučit, a zároveň si nepřál cokoliv napsat jasně a zřetelně.

Ernesto vydržel nejistotu celou noc a polovinu následujícího dne. Šel s kamarády večer do krčmy. Ráno vyrazil na přednášku. A celou dobu byl duchem nepřítomen. Nedokázal by zopakovat, o čem profesor rozvláčně vykládal během dopoledne, stejně jako by nepoznal holku, která se na něj v hospodě lepila ve snaze přijít ke snadnému, i když nepříliš počestnému výdělku, už okamžik potom, co konečně vzala na vědomí, že nemá zájem.

Po pozdním obědě pochopil, že nemá smysl si cokoliv předstírat. Když si teď vezme koně, do soumraku může být v Madridu. Ukáže se, že jeho obavy byly docela plané, a ráno se vrátí ke svému studiu s klidnou myslí. Nebylo proč se dál trápit.

Už padala tma, když otvíral dveře rodinné rezidence v hlavním městě, a i uvnitř ho přivítalo mrtvé ticho a šero.

„Rodrigo?" Jeho hlas se ozvěnou odrazil od kamenné klenby vstupní prostory. „Jsi tady?"

Žádná odpověď. To nemuselo nic znamenat. Bratr mohl být u dvora, venku s přáteli, kdekoliv. Jenže ze tmy v domě na Ernesta padla tíseň ještě větší, než z jeho psaní. Pocit nepatřičnosti, svírání v hrudi zesílil. Mladý muž zavřel vysoké křídlo vrat, jímž provedl své jezdecké zvíře, nechal ho stát a vykročil ke schodišti.

„Rodrigo?"

Kdesi nahoře vrzly dveře, objevilo se drobounké měkké světýlko, plamínek svíce chvějící se v něčí ruce.

„Done Ernesto! Jste to vy?"

Vzápětí se na schodech nad ním objevila stará žena v tmavých šatech, s vrásčitou tváří staženou a poznamenanou... Čím? Děsil se toho, co si přečetl v jejím výrazu.

„Soledad..."

Schody vzal k Maríi Soledad, své dávné chůvě, která zůstala v bratrově domě jako hospodyně, po dvou a ona jej objala bez ohledu na to, že byl teď dospělý a měl všechno to, co ona ne: titul, postavení, vzdělání.

„Jak jste se mohl tak rychle dozvědět..." zašeptala. „Teprve dnes v poledne odjel José se zprávou..."

„Co se stalo?" Popadl ji za shrbená ramena možná až příliš prudce, ale ona neodpověděla. Místo toho jí na tváře vyhrkly slzy. Drobné gesto její hlavy nasměrovalo Ernesta k pootevřeným dveřím v chodbě nad schodištěm. Ruce mu klesly k bokům a zbývající stupně vystoupal pomalu. Teď už si byl skoro jist, co uvidí, a najednou měl pocit, že to nebude skutečné, dokud se na vlastní oči nepřesvědčí. Ze všech sil si přál, aby to nebyla pravda.

Dvě svíce v čele lůžka, dvě v nohách. Rodrigo ležel naznak na posteli zastlané černým přehozem, sám přistrojený ve svých nejlepších šatech, také černých s bílým okružím. Na první pohled vypadal pokojně, a Ernesto vstoupil docela tiše, jako by si nepřál bratra probudit.

Soledad nebo José museli k lůžku posunout klekátko s křížem, protože to si pamatoval na jiném místě. Dovedl si představit, jak tu stará chůva klečí, celé hodiny s růžencem v třesoucích se prstech, modlí se a pláče. Do toho posledního sám neměl daleko.

Zůstal stát nad mrtvým bratrem, klobouk v sevřené pěsti. Prsty pravé ruky se přežehnal křížem. Věděl, co by měl udělat. Pronést slova modlitby za zemřelé. Pokleknout na klekátko, které stará žena opustila, a prosit Boha o spásu nesmrtelné duše svého bratra. Jenomže nemohl. Ještě ne. Jeho šok a překvapení byly příliš velké.

Za sebou uslyšel pomalé kroky.

„Jak se to stalo? Nenaznačil mi ani slovem, že by byl nemocen," řekl tiše bez ohlédnutí.

„Zemřel náhle, done Ernesto," zašeptala hospodyně lámajícím se hlasem, „Bůh si své nejmilejší věrné povolává mladé."

„Prosím tě, Soledad, nech mě s ním samotného," požádal, a ani teď se na ni nepodíval. Pořád ještě si nevěřil, že se před ní nerozpláče. Tohle byla tvrdá rána a těžká zkouška. María Soledad měla pravdu – ty nejlepší si Pán bere k sobě mladé. Rodrigo byl jen o pět let starší než on, a byli si blízcí. Hodně blízcí.

Když se dveře za jeho zády tiše zavřely, konečně poklekl, ale nemodlil se. Hleděl strnule do bratrovy voskově bledé tváře, ve světle svící klidné a vyrovnané. Když se k němu naklonil blíž, všiml si toho dalšího: tenkých bolestivých linií kolem úst, nepatrné stopy krve na sevřených rtech. Náznaky, že Rodrigova smrt nejspíš zdaleka nebyla rychlá a pokojná, jak by to mohlo na první pohled vypadat.

Bylo tu něco, co Soledad neřekla. Rodrigo byl zdráv, ale zřejmě něco tušil, věděl... něčeho se možná obával, jak naznačoval jeho poslední dopis. Nezemřel tak náhle, jak si jeho hospodyně myslela.

Ernesto vstal. Byl přece medik, budoucí lékař. Byl si jist, že by dokázal poznat, nač jeho bratr zemřel. Ale tohle zavánělo rouháním, neúctou k mrtvému...

Pokřižoval se, obešel lůžko a sklonil se k Rodrigovi z druhé strany, kde mu v tom nepřekáželo klekátko.

„Odpusť mi, bratře," zašeptal a hřbetem ruky si otřel zvlhlé oči. „Odpusť mi. Ale musím to vědět."

Opatrně, skoro něžně se dotkl mrtvého těla. Trup i končetiny byly ztuhlé, ale svaly v obličeji a na šíji už začínaly povolovat. Musel zemřít před dvěma dny, možná o něco málo později, ale rozhodně bylo divné, že se José vypravil do Alcaly de Henares až dnes odpoledne, aby Ernesta o té smutné události zpravil.

Mladý medik na okamžik zaváhal. Znovu se pokřižoval. Teprve potom se sklonil, aby mrtvému rozepnul kabátec a košili. Při tom zjistil, co ho mělo napadnout už dříve. Když tady Rodriga ukládali, musel být mrtev už dlouho. Stav obou paží nasvědčoval tomu, že mu je někdo překřížil na prsou násilím, už sevřené ztuhlostí. To bylo samo o sobě dost děsivé.

Na trupu nenašel Ernesto žádné známky nemoci. Temné skvrny v podkoží pravděpodobně vznikly až posmrtně a také nasvědčovaly tomu, že tělem někdo manipuloval, nejspíš je odněkud převážel. Všechno mu napovídalo, že Rodrigo nezemřel tady, a hospodyně z nějakého důvodu záměrně tají pravdu.

Opatrně obrátil mrtvého na bok, odhrnul látku oděvu ze zad... A ucukl.

Chtěl vědět, proč jeho bratr tak náhle zemřel, stár sotva šestadvacet let. Teď to tedy věděl.

Musel si na okamžik sednout na paty na podlahu vedle lůžka. Dýchal pomalu – snažil se soustředit na každý nádech a výdech. Konečně poněkud uklidnil chvějící se ruce, dokázal vstát, narovnat Rodrigovo tělo do původní polohy, upravit na něm oděv. Ze záňadří vytáhl růženec s dřevěným křížem a vsunul jej bratrovi do studených prstů.

„Pokoj tvé duši..."

Vrátil se ke klekátku, klesl na kolena a složil hlavu na sepjaté dlaně.

Žádná nemoc. Rodriga zabila zákeřná střelná rána do zad, která mu roztříštila dvě žebra a vnikla do břicha v oblasti jater. Zlý, neléčitelný zásah, při jakém člověk umírá na silné krvácení provázené nesnesitelnou bolestí. Zlý zásah dvojnásob, protože pravděpodobně neumožnil, aby se raněný před smrtí stačil usmířit s Bohem, přijal svátosti a odešel ve stavu milosti. A přece měl ten mrtvý ve tváři klid, jako by zemřel smířený a pokojně.

A Ernesto, nový markýz z Posy, sám sobě nad bratrovým mrtvým tělem přísahal, že se dozví, proč se to muselo stát. Pomstí ho, jestli bude moci.

Dům se zdál podivně tichý a prázdný. Během noci, kterou strávil beze spánku na stráži u bratrova mrtvého těla, mu to nijak zvláštní nepřipadalo, ale ráno bylo všechno jinak. Rodrigo si nedržel velkou domácnost, ale teď se zdálo, že v celé rezidenci není jiná živá duše, než don Ernesto a María Soledad. José se ještě nevrátil z Alcaly, a nikdo víc tu zřejmě opravdu nebyl. Žádná čeleď, služebné, kuchařka. Jen prázdné zdi. To bylo divné. Velký dům, byť obývaný svobodným mládencem, který větší část posledních let strávil na cestách, se bez personálu nemohl obejít. A vždycky, když sem Ernesto za bratrem přijel, byla budova plná života.

Hospodyně svému novému pánovi přichystala snídani, na niž se sotva podíval. Ona sama vypadala pořád ještě, že má pláč na krajíčku. Jak by ne. Oba bratři Posové pro ni byli jako synové. Ona je odkojila svými prsy, starala se o ně od plenek. Zůstala jim nablízku po předčasné smrti obou rodičů.

„Kde jsou všichni?" zeptal se jí Ernesto, odstrčil misku a vstal. Zbýval den do pohřbu smluveného v nejbližším kostele, stejném, kde byli oba pokřtěni a kde odpočívali v rodinné hrobce všichni jejich blízcí. Musel toho ještě hodně zařídit. Teprve teď si uvědomil, co ještě pro něj smrt jediného bratra znamená: zůstal z celé rodiny sám, poslední. „Přece jste tu měli nějaké služebnictvo."

Soledad na něj zírala nechápavýma očima utopenýma v černých kruzích, a on neměl to srdce zeptat se podruhé. Zabušení na vchodové dveře rozléhající se celým domem ji zbavilo nutnosti hledat odpověď.

„Otevřu," vstala.

„Ne," zarazil ji gestem. „Půjdu já."

Na ulici před vraty postával kluk, asi dvanáctiletý uličník v otrhané košili.

„Nesu vzkaz pro markýze Posu," sdělil bez pozdravu a natáhl ruku se zapečetěným listem. Nejspíš měl člověka ve dveřích za komorníka nebo lepšího sluhu, což vypadalo docela pravděpodobně: pořád ještě měl na sobě uprášené cestovní šaty, v nichž včera navečer přijel.

„To jsem já," vyvedl ho Ernesto z omylu. Zašátral v měšci pro drobnou minci, hoch ji popadl, strčil mu dopis do dlaně a byl ten tam.

Ernesto ještě na prahu prohlédl pečeť. Nic mu neříkala, a na dopisu nebyla žádná adresa krom narychlo načmáraného přídomku jeho rodiny. Otevřel list, a po prvních dvou slovech pochopil, že není určen jemu. Podepsán byl jakýsi Piet van Rijn, nepochybně holandské jméno, a text ve francouzštině.

Mohl list prostě hodit do ohně a předstírat, že nikdy neexistoval. Ten, jehož očím byl určen, už si jej beztak nikdy nebude moci přečíst. Nebylo správné plést se do bratrových záležitostí... až na to, že adresát tohoto dopisu byl zavražděn, a jakákoliv drobnost mohla napovědět, proč.

Uplynulo půl roku od chvíle, kdy se Rodrigo Posa vrátil z Flander. Nepochybně tam navázal známosti, možná i přátelství s místními šlechtici. Když se o Vánocích v tomto domě sešel se svým mladším bratrem, netajil se tím, proč se rozhodl k odjezdu zpět do Španělska. Od chvíle, kdy se vlámským místodržícím po Markétě Parmské stal vévoda z Alby, začala se kvetoucí země měnit ve hřbitov plný zoufalství. Rodrigo byl voják; odmítl stát se katem. Doufal, že v Madridu dokáže pro osudem zkoušenou provincii udělat něco víc, než kdyby zůstal v ní a bezmocně přihlížel Albovu řádění. Tím spíš, že již jako chlapec navázal u dvora překvapivé přátelství s asturijským princem donem Carlosem, dosud jediným dědicem španělské říše.

A teď bylo jasné, že přinejmenším v písemném styku s flanderskou šlechtou zůstal.

Ernesto zavřel dveře a prošel zešeřelým průjezdem k východu do zahrady. Nechtěl se vracet do temných útrob domu, přivolávajících smutek. Teprve tam list přečetl.

Bylo to varování, a Ernestovi z něj přeběhl mráz po zádech. Onen neznámý van Rijn žádal jeho bratr o opatrnost. „_Podle toho, co jsme slyšeli, hrozí Vám, stejně jako nám, velké nebezpečí. Na infanta nelze dále spoléhat. Radím Vám, pane markýzi: nevkládejte do něj své naděje. Jestli se naše obavy naplní, pak by pro Vás bylo nejlepší alespoň na čas opustit Španělsko. Víte, kde nás hledat, pokud budete potřebovat pomoc_."

Jenomže Ernesto to nevěděl, a nechápal, co znamenají ty narážky. Do čeho se to proboha Rodrigo zapletl? Každá hra, jejíž figurou měl být králův jediný syn, musela být vysoká. A cena za prohru zrovna tak.

Pohřeb a zádušní mše v poloprázdném kostele byly skromnější, než se dalo u významně postaveného šlechtice očekávat. Ernesto se neohlížel, ale bylo mu jasné, že z pánů ode dvora se neobjevil nikdo, nebo skoro nikdo. Byli tu sousedé z ulice, z domácí čeledi hospodyně a José, který se předešlého večera vrátil domů. Ve vzdálenější části kostela pár františkánů z nedalekého kláštera, jehož mecenáši bývali rodiče zemřelého i on sám, a dokonce i přísně se tvářící dominikán, udržující si od nich zřetelný odstup. Ernesto si přes doléhající žal všiml, že celebrující kněz tím směrem vrhá znepokojené pohledy.

Z kostela vyšel mladý markýz Posa poslední, až poté, co dohlédl, aby byla rakev s mrtvým řádně uložena do rodinné hrobky pod podlahou boční kaple. Když najatí pomocníci vrátili na své místo těžký kámen zakrývající vstup do podzemí, poklekl před obrazem Bohorodičky. Dlouho tiše klečel a nikdo ho nevyrušoval.

Před vraty kostela na něj kdosi čekal.

„Done Ernesto," zastoupil mu cestu vysoký muž v tmavém oděvu a plášti lemovaném kožešinou, s masivním řetězem kolem krku. Možná jediný dvořan, který na pohřeb dorazil.

„Pane hrabě Lermo," sklonil mladý medik hlavu, „děkuji, že jste přišel."

„Vzpomínáte si na mě? To je dobře. Chtěl jsem vám vyslovit soustrast s vaší těžkou ztrátou." Lerma se obezřetně rozhlédl a Ernesto Posa sledoval jeho pohled. Ve stínu nejbližších budov postával dominikán, který předtím byl v kostele. Nevypadalo to, že by se díval jejich směrem, alespoň ne nijak nápadně, ale vyčkával tam bez zřejmého důvodu. Zdálo se, že to Lermu znepokojuje.

„Děkuji," odpověděl Ernesto, jak se slušelo. Hádal, že tím se rozhovor odbude. Lerma byl Rodrigův známý, ne jeho. Jako králův vysoký úředník se pohyboval u dvora a velký věkový rozdíl mezi nimi ani neumožňoval, aby k němu měl Ernesto nějaký bližší vztah. Přesto se nyní zmýlil, když se domníval, že se Lerma zdvořile rozloučí.

„Můžeme si nerušeně promluvit?" zeptal se hrabě místo toho.

„Jistě," zvedl Ernesto překvapeně hlavu. „Náš dům je jen kousek odsud."

Nemluvili, dokud se neusadili v jednom z pokojů téměř prázdné rezidence a Soledad jim nedonesla občerstvení. Zbylé služebnictvo se nevrátilo, takže Ernesto už včera večer rozhodl, že žádnou pohřební hostinu vzdor zvyklostem pořádat nebudou. Měl ošklivé tušení, že se personál prostě rozutekl, což nasvědčovalo tomu, že musel mít z něčeho opravdu velký strach. Ale María Soledad i José zarputile mlčeli, a jestli si nepřál, aby jej opustili i ti dva, nemohl na ně udeřit ostřeji a pravdu z nich vynutit.

Lerma se mračil na pohár s vínem.

„Byl jste na studiích, nemýlím se? Vracíte se do Alcaly de Henares?" zeptal se rádoby nezávazně, ale Ernesto pod tím nevinným dotazem vytušil jakýsi neklid. Přitom Alcala byla oblíbeným místem studií šlechtických mladíků, vyhledávaná ani ne tak pro vysokou kvalitu svých profesorů, jako spíš kvůli blízkosti Madridu. Po jistou dobu tam studoval i samotný infant, v zásadě Ernestův vrstevník. Několikrát přišli do kontaktu, a Ernesto po těch letmých setkáních nemohl pochopit, proč si Rodrigo vybral dona Carlose za přítele. Jemu samému připadal princ k ostatním chladný, ne-li krutý, a občas příliš výstřední dokonce i po přihlédnutí k jeho postavení.

„Ještě nevím," odpověděl po pravdě. „Neměl jsem čas o tom přemýšlet. Jestli ano, pak rozhodně ne hned. Teď chci zůstat v Madridu."

„Chcete ke dvoru?"

„Co by na tom bylo špatného?" Ernesta zarazil vážný tón Lermova hlasu. Ne, tohle neměla být přátelská konverzace bez jiného cíle, než trochu rozptýlit truchlícího pozůstalého.

Hrabě se naklonil v křesle:

„Nedoporučuji vám to, done Ernesto. Pro vstup ke dvoru si nemůžete vybrat horší okamžik. Nečekejte, že byste se vůbec dokázal dostat ke králi. Uzavřel se do sebe, a vy nejste ani schopný architekt, ani kardinál Espinosa, ani Ruy Gómez. Nikoho jiného k sobě nepouští."

„A vy, seňore? Když se král stáhl z veřejného života, nemohl byste mi zprostředkovat setkání s infantem? Možná by mě přijal, kvůli..." Hlas se mu zadrhl, ale hned pokračoval: „Můj bratr byl jeho přítel."

Hrabě na něj zůstal upřeně hledět a dlouhou dobu mlčel.

„Vy opravdu nesbíráte klepy, že, done Ernesto? Jak dlouho jste zpátky v Madridu?" řekl konečně.

„Teprve tři dny. Co to znamená?"

„Don Carlos byl uvězněn. Na veřejnosti vytasil na krále meč a podle všeho byl ve spojení s flanderskými povstalci. Před několika dny se pokusil se uprchnout, ale neúspěšně. Byl dopaden hned nazítří, bezpochyby na cestě do Flander. Dovedete si představit, jakou tragédii pro krále znamená zrada vlastního syna, nadto jediného."

„Panebože!" zašeptal Ernesto zděšeně. Osud asturijského prince a klidně i celého španělského trůnu by mu byl lhostejný, jenomže to, co mu teď Lerma řekl, stavělo do úplně nového světla vzkaz určený Rodrigovi, který si včera přečetl. Do čeho se to bratr nechal zatáhnout, ať už z lásky k příteli, nebo kvůli vlastním cílům? Stiskl v prstech područky křesla, aby se uklidnil, ale i tak mu bylo jasné, že musel zblednout.

„Ano," přikývl Lerma. „Na vašem místě bych příliš neupozorňoval na to, jak blízko měl váš bratr k infantovi. Už tak to ví víc než dost lidí. A on sám se netajil tím, že nesouhlasí s metodami flanderského místodržícího vévody z Alby, nadělal si nepřátele. Mocné nepřátele. Radím vám dobře, mladý příteli: vraťte se na univerzitu, nepoutejte k sobě pozornost. A jestli chcete opustit Alcalu, vyberte si Salamancu nebo Valladolid. Jsou tam vynikající lékařské fakulty, pokud je mi známo. A především: jsou daleko od Madridu."

Ernesto Posa vstal a odvrátil se k oknu. Vedlo do zahrady – zeleň, teď, na začátku léta, pořád ještě svěží a nespálená sluncem, uklidňovala. Ve větvích stromu kousek od okna zrály obrovské citrony, doplňující všeobecnou zelenou barvu o jasnou žluť. Líbezný kousek přírody vprostřed města. Bezpečný kout – možná.

Lerma mu radil dobrovolné vyhnanství, které by mu ještě před týdnem nevadilo. Teď bylo všechno jinak.

„To nemůžu," řekl konečně s jistou zatvrzelostí. „Někdo z těch mocných nepřátel, o nichž jste mluvil, dal Rodriga zavraždit. Mou povinností je zjistit, kdo a proč. Postavit ho před soud."

Hraběte jeho slova ani v nejmenším nepřekvapila. Dokonce ani prohlášení, že starší Posa nezemřel přirozenou smrtí. To Ernesta utvrdilo v přesvědčení, že na rozdíl od něj většina ostatních včetně jeho hosta má alespoň matnou představu, co se tu děje, ačkoliv mluvit o tom nechtějí.

„Done Ernesto," řekl Lerma pomalu a trpělivě, „vy jste ještě mladý, u dvora se nepohybujete a nemáte představu, jak to může být nebezpečné. Nehrajte si s ohněm. Že byl markýz Posa zavražděn, to vím, a nejsem sám. Jestli se pokusíte hledat, kdo za tím vším stojí, můžete se dostat hodně vysoko. A můžete narazit na někoho, kdo rozhodne, že bude nutné poslat vás za bratrem."

„Chcete říci, že jsem naivní hlupák?" otočil se mladý muž čelem k němu a ve tváři měl zlost. „Nebo mi v mém vlastním domě vyhrožujete?"

Hrabě vstal a pečlivě odložil pohár na stolek.

„Přišel jsem vás varovat, ale neměl jsem v úmyslu vás přespříliš znepokojit. Budiž, chtěl jste to sám, tak ať je po vašem. O vašeho bratra se zajímala svatá inkvizice. Nic víc nevím." Dotkl se špičkou prstů okraje klobouku na pozdrav a opustil místnost, zanechávaje Ernesta strnulého náhlým zděšením.

Josého našel Ernesto u koní. Byl sám, tiše si pobrukoval a mluvil se zvířaty, jako by to byli lidé. Usmolený tmavý knír se mu pohyboval v rytmu pohybů rukou hřebelcujících tmavou srst Ernestovy kobylky, téměř si žil vlastním životem. Když muž uslyšel kroky, ztichl a otočil se s jaksi provinilým výrazem.

„Seňore..." zamumlal na půl úst. „Pojedete ještě ven, takhle večer?"

„Ne. Chci s tebou mluvit, pokud možno bez Soledad."

Jestli se do tohoto rozhovoru pouštět, rozvažoval Ernesto celé odpoledne. Po Lermově odchodu byl ve velkém pokušení všeho nechat a při nejbližší příležitosti zmizet z Madridu, zrovna tak, jak mu hrabě radil. Vzpomněl si na dominikána na Rodrigově pohřbu – ten tam jistě nepřišel náhodou, to teď bylo jasné. Pokud se tento dům a jeho obyvatelé dostali do středu zájmu podřízených velkého inkvizitora, ten nemusel smrtí staršího z bratrů vymizet. A z inkvizice měl Ernesto strach. Opravdovou hrůzu. V jejím počínání, vyšetřování kacířů i děsivých exekucích, které byly v Madridu na denním pořádku, bylo cosi zvráceného. Upalování kacířů z duše nenáviděl od doby, kdy byl ještě chlapec a jednou z obětí honu na kacíře se stal strýc jeho blízkého kamaráda. Tehdy byl, stejně jako přítelova rodina, skálopevně přesvědčen, že se nešťastný odsouzenec žádným kacířstvím neprovinil. Od té doby si nebyl docela jist, zda pouhá a obyčejná nevina může člověka před inkvizicí ochránit.

Pak si uvědomil, že zbývá vyjasnit, zda měla inkvizice prsty i v Rodrigově smrti. A jestli ano, proč se to stalo tak, jak se stalo. Vraždou, ne zdlouhavým vyšetřováním a veřejnou popravou. V ten moment se rozhodl, že neuteče, ať se přihodí cokoliv.

A zároveň pochopil, že se neprodleně musí dozvědět, co se v tomto domě v posledních dnech a týdnech dělo.

José na něj hleděl a nervózně si kousal špičku kníru zčernalými zuby. Byl to statný chlap, dobře o patnáct let starší než jeho nový pán, a přitom to vypadalo, že je vyděšený k smrti. Odložil kartáč, zpocené dlaně otřel do podolku špinavé košile.

„O čem chcete mluvit, done Ernesto?" zeptal se s jaksi hranou uctivostí. „Já jsem obyčejnej člověk. V čem bych vám moh bejt nápomocnej?"

„Tak především," mladý markýz se opřel ramenem o dřevěný sloup ověšený řemením a postroji na koně, „chci tě požádat, abys přede mnou přestal tajit, co víš o smrti mého bratra. Mluv. Kde zemřel? Vím, že tady ne."

„Done Ernesto..." chlapík se bezděčně poškrábal na tváři, pak ve vlasech, popotáhl se za opasek. Zatěkal očima, jako by hledal, kdo by ho mohl vysvobodit.

„No tak!" rozzlobil se Posa. „Takhle to dál nejde! Co se stalo? Měl bratr potíže? Mluv, co víš?"

„Já nic nevím, seňore!" vyhrkl téměř přesvědčivě. „Jenom se starám o koně!"

„O koně, ano. A kdo se stará o zbytek domu, když tu nikdo není? Kam se všichni poděli? Jestli mi neodpovíš, přisámbůh, že je tohle tvůj poslední den ve službě!" Ernesto cítil, že mu tváře hoří vzteky. Byl přetažený – tři noci pořádně nespal, starosti se na něj valily a stesk po bratrovi skoro nedokázal snést. Po rozhovoru s hrabětem Lermou mu trpělivost došla. Samotnému mu nebylo po chuti, jak toho člověka, věrného služebníka, ponížil, ale měl všeho dost.

„Seňore, prosím vás..." José se zajíkl pod jeho upřeným pohledem. „Done Ernesto, váš bratr neměl žádný potíže, o kterých bych věděl. Byl u dvora, v králově přízni."

„Tak proč teď leží v rakvi v rodinné hrobce? Přikázala ti Soledad, že mě máš chránit? Už nejsem dítě! Řekni mi pravdu."

„Byl v králově přízni, přísahám!" zopakoval. „Ale potom, co byl uvězněnej infant... Něco se zvrtlo. Pak..." José se zarazil a Ernesto ho pohybem ruky přiměl pokračovat. „Bude to asi tejden, už nevím přesně. Váš bratr nebyl doma. Objevili se tu..."

„Kdo?" naléhal mladý muž, i když už se domýšlel.

„Dominikáni biskupa Espinosy se svými vojáky," zašeptal José sotva slyšitelně a Ernesto se zachvěl. Zájem inkvizice byl jedna věc, sama o sobě dost zlá, ale to, že se ve věci angažoval sám _inquisidor general_... To bylo ještě horší. Skoro si nebyl jist, zda chce poslouchat dál. A přesto Josého pobídl, aby pokračoval.

Sluha polkl, požmoulal v prstech lem svého oděvu.

„Hledali dona Rodriga," mumlal pokud možno ještě tišeji, než předtím. „A když neuspěli, převrátili dům vzhůru nohama. Většina služebnictva utekla..."

„Našli něco?" Tohle byl zlý sen. To nemohla být pravda. Rodrigo, vždycky tak čestný, vzor křesťanských ctností, dobrý katolík...

José odvrátil tvář. „Jo. Myslím, že jo. Papíry... A asi věděli, kde mají hledat..."

Ernesto pocítil slabost v kolenou a musel se opřít o zeď. María Soledad věděla, proč ho chce těchhle zpráv uchránit. Na druhou stranu, v situaci, do níž se dostal, mohly informace znamenat rozdíl mezi životem a smrtí.

„A pak?" zeptal se, ztěžka nabývaje rozvahy.

„Pak už nic, done Ernesto," řekl José, ruce zabořené do hřívy jeho koně. „Tři dny nato jsme dostali zprávu, že je váš bratr mrtvej a máme si odvézt jeho tělo k pohřbu."

„Zprávu od koho?" Nechtělo se mu zdát, že by Rodriga dal zavraždit velký inkvizitor, a pak jej prostě jakoby nic nechal vydat rodině. Ne. Kdyby proti němu měla inkvizice opravdu průkazné důkazy, nesnížila by se k vraždě. A kdyby ne... Polkl. „Kdo vám ji poslal? Inkvizice?" poprvé to slovo padlo nahlas.

José zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne," řekl a pohlédl svému pánovi do očí. „Králův důvěrník, princ z Eboli."

„_Ruy Gómez_?" užasl Ernesto, nevěřící vlastním uším. Rodrigo se dostal do hledáčku inkvizice, možná jej nechala v tichosti odpravit – a pak se do věci vloží králův ministr a nejbližší přítel osobně? Tohle bylo něco šíleného, nepředstavitelného. Nedávalo to smysl.

„Váš bratr zemřel přímo v královským paláci." Jako by to něco vysvětlovalo. José pohlédl na mladého markýze s prosebným výrazem v očích. „Prosím vás, seňore, už se mě neptejte! Já nic víc nevím, a těmhle věcem nerozumím."

Ernesto Posa se otočil na patě a beze slova vyšel ze stáje. Nikdy by to nahlas nepřiznal, ale cítil, že nechápe o nic víc, než jeho sluha. Jedno však bylo jisté. Klíč k záhadě ležel přímo u dvora. Teď nemohl odjet, i kdyby to znamenalo riskovat vlastní život.


	2. Catalina de Vargas, červenec 1568

II.

_Catalina de Vargas – červenec 1568_

Královna byla bledá. Většinu času teď bývala. Pohubla, ztratila jiskru. Ana Catalina neměla žádnou vlastní zkušenost, ale jako nejstarší dítě v rodině tohle viděla mnohokrát: pod vycpávanými sukněmi a šněrovačkou ještě nebylo nic patrné a nikdo o tom nahlas nemluvil, ale všechny dámy věděly, že se královna potýká s obtížemi dalšího těhotenství. Svoje komnaty teď opouštěla málokdy. Obvykle sedávala u okna s ručními pracemi nebo si nechávala předčítat francouzskou poezii, pokud po celý den vůbec nezůstala na lůžku. Když vycházela, pak pouze do zámecké kaple, ke zpovědi či dlouhému rozjímání na kolenou. A vzdor krásnému počasí se jen málokdy rozhodla k procházce do rozkošných zahrad, které dříve tak milovala. Přitom by jí ve stínu stromů a pečlivě sestříhaných keřů jistě bylo líp než v dusných pokojích.

Její dámy to musely snášet s ní.

Catalina se domnívala, byť si to samozřejmě nechávala pro sebe, že královnino těhotenství nemohlo přijít v horší čas. Ani tohle pochopitelně nemohlo být předmětem neustálého švitoření nudících se společnic, ale to, co postihlo královskou rodinu, zasáhlo i je. Nemohly si nevšimnout změny, která mezi vznešenými manžely proběhla. Catalina byla královninou dvorní dámou už v době, kdy očekávala narození obou malých infantek, a ten rozdíl nemohl být větší. Teď, ve chvíli, kdy by královna nejvíce potřebovala podporu svého manžela – a on její -, musela se těžce vyrovnávat s tím, že ztratila jeho důvěru. Mnozí považovali krále Filipa za chladného a bezcitného, ale jeho nejbližší dvořané i nejmilejší dámy Isabely z Valois byli mnohokrát svědky toho, že v soukromí je to úplně jiný člověk. Svou mladou ženu nepochybně zbožňoval. A teď s tím byl konec. Catalina nevěděla, co proběhlo mezi královnou a donem Carlosem v krátkém mezičase jeho pokusu o útěk do Flander, ale král to bezpochyby pokládal za zradu. Takovou, která ho zasáhla do hloubi srdce. A on neuměl odpouštět.

„Doňo Catalino."

Mladá žena se rychle vytrhla ze zamyšlení, přešla ke královně a lehce poklesla v kolenou. Isabela z Valois seděla nehybně, vyhlížejíc pootevřeným oknem ven, přes zahradu k protilehlé věži. Tam, jak všichni věděli, skončil útěk španělského infanta, jejího nevlastního syna. Teď don Carlos čekal na soud – sám, v naprosté izolaci, ve vězení stejně horkém a dusném jako tyto komnaty, jen bez naděje na únik.

Ona neví, pomyslila si Catalina. Pořád ještě si není jistá, zda milovala víc otce, nebo syna. A teď ji její váhání stálo oba dva. Princ, dávný snoubenec, čeká v cele na smrt a král, zákonitý manžel, už ji nikdy neuvidí stejnýma očima. Najednou jí bylo královny líto. Ať už se stalo cokoliv, nikdo to nedokáže vrátit zpátky.

„Veličenstvo?" pobídla královnu, když dlouho mlčela.

Isabela z Valois na ni pohlédla smutnýma očima – starýma v mladistvé tváři.

„Ráda bych viděla princezny. Dojděte prosím požádat jejich chůvy, aby mi je sem přivedly."

Catalina se znovu poklonila, ucouvla o dva kroky a obrátila se k odchodu z místnosti, sledována poněkud závistivými pohledy ostatních společnic. Zatímco ony byly nuceny zůstat v těžkém, vydýchaném vzduchu královniných uzavřených komnat, ji čekala vítaná procházka po paláci. Když svůj vzkaz vyřídí rychle, možná bude moci i na okamžik vyběhnout do zahrady.

A dívka opravdu chvátala. Cesta přes celou ohromnou budovu jí netrvala déle než čtvrt hodiny. Od chův se dozvěděla, že Jejich Výsosti Isabela a Micaela zrovna spí a ke své vznešené paní matce se dostaví, jakmile si odpočinou. Catalina vycouvala zpátky na chodbu. Tohle jí vždycky připadalo poněkud směšné. Nemluvně a batole, Jejich Výsosti infantky, dámy s vlastním maličkým dvorem a zástupem služebnictva. A to starší z nich ještě nebyly ani dva roky.

Cestu zpátky si naplánovala přesně tak, jak předpokládaly méně šťastné dámy v královniných komnatách: přes nádvoří. Nebyla to žádná skvělá procházka, ale alespoň nepatrná příležitost dostat se na vzduch. Možná dnes poslední.

Sešla dolů zadním schodištěm, ale než vyklouzla ven, pod ostré odpolední sluneční paprsky, upoutaly ji zvýšené hlasy. Jeden z nich poznala: fray Domingo, králův zpovědník. Už to ji zarazilo. Co ten tady dělá? V těchhle místech by očekávala spíše hádku mezi sluhy, než jeho rozhněvaný hlas. Zapomněla na svůj úmysl projít se v té troše volného času a tichounkými kroky zamířila blíž k zavřeným dveřím, zpoza nichž se rozčilená slova linula. Vzápětí poznala hlas druhého muže, a zůstala jako přimrazená.

„To není možné, otče," odpovídal fray Domingovi Ruy Gómez de Silva, princ z Eboli, na jeho rozčilenou tirádu. Také mluvil hlasitě, ale ovládnutě. „A sám velký inkvizitor to jistě pochopí."

„Není možné? Majetek kacířů propadá církvi!"

„Znovu opakuji: to není možné. Král uznává nároky, které má dědic. A dědic skutečně existuje: mladší bratr. Nedávno se vrátil do Madridu a byl představen u dvora." Hlas prince z Eboli byl unavený a zněla v něm rezignace.

„Nelze uznat dědice, jestliže zůstavitel dědictví byl odsouzený kacíř!" rozkřikl se fray Domingo tak blízko dveří, že Catalina leknutím odskočila v hrůze, že se vchod vzápětí otevře a ti dva ji tu překvapí. Nic by snad nemohlo být horší než osud dvorní dámy, přistižené při špehování nejmocnějších mužů království.

Nestalo se.

„To jste řekl správně, otče. Jestliže byl odsouzený kacíř. Jenomže to markýz Posa nebyl. Neproběhl žádný soudní proces, nepadl veřejný rozsudek a ani nebyl veřejně vykonán. Kardinál Espinosa tohle všechno ví, takže nechápu, proč na krále nadále naléhá. Posa byl zabit tajně, my dva víme, proč a na čí rozkaz, ale žádný písemný dokument o jeho odsouzení neexistuje. To znamená, že je podle práva jeho dědicem mladý don Ernesto, ne církev svatá."

„Všeho do času, done Ruyi," zavrčel dominikán a pokračoval sníženým hlasem: „Naprosto chápu, proč se stavíte do těchhle pozic. Každý ví, že zrovna jako Posa nenávidíte vévodu z Alby. Neudal jste infanta tehdy, když jste se jako jeho majordom poprvé dozvěděl, že se chystá do Nizozemí, už před dvěma lety. Koneckonců sloužil jste po léta v jeho domácnosti a i teď jste jeho strážcem. Bez vás by se k němu Posa nikdy nedostal. Kdo ví, jestli jste se flanderským kacířstvím a rebelskými myšlenkami nenakazil i vy sám a nebyl do spiknutí zapletený. Král vás nebude hájit věčně. Už teď je vůči vám chladný."

Rozhostilo se ticho.

„Zeptejte se krále na to, nač se ptáte mne," řekl konečně Gómez ledovým tónem, „a odpoví vám totéž. A jestliže mě Bůh potrestal nevděčným úkolem stát se infantovým věznitelem, věřte mi, že to beru jako pokání za své hříchy. Neobviňujte mě z kacířství a vzpoury. Vše, co dělám, dělám na rozkaz Jeho Veličenstva a pro jeho dobro."

„Posa," vyplivl králův zpovědník, „by mi nepochybně řekl totéž. A s jeho dědicem už si církev svatá a kardinál Espinosa poradí. Ten kacířským morem prolezlý rod musí být vyrván i s kořeny z požehnané španělské země. Dřív, než plevel vzejde a zadusí všechny její dobré plody."

„To je mezi kardinálem a Bohem, otče Domingo. Já jsem vám své pověděl, a králův názor je stejný. Pokládám tuhle rozmluvu za skončenou."

Catalina vycouvala z chodby a vrhla se otevřenými dveřmi na nádvoří dřív, než zaslechla vrznutí dveří. Celá se třásla. Čeho to proboha vlastně byla svědkem? Znamenalo tahle rozmluva snad, že byla mezi velkým inkvizitorem a královým důvěrníkem vypovězena tichá válka? Už zaslechla, že Gómez přestává být králi tak blízký, jako býval, zatímco hvězda kardinála-biskupa Diega de Espinosy stoupá. S ním stoupala i autorita jeho služebníků, fray Dominga nevyjímaje. Možná právě teď byla svědkem okamžiku, kdy se osudy těchto mužů lámou. A dostala strach.

Jenomže neběželo jen o Gómezovu dvořanskou kariéru, nebo o ni samotnou. Nic jí nehrozilo: nikdo nemohl zjistit, čeho se stala svědkem. Byl tu ale někdo jiný, kdo se nevědomky ocitl v oku bouře. Na markýze Posu, toho, který za záhadných okolností zemřel přímo ve věži, kde byl držen don Carlos, si vzpomínala jasně. Na krátký čas byl královým oblíbencem. Ale ani o něj tu nešlo: mrtvé už nic netrápí. Fray Domingo a jeho nadřízený museli mít v úmyslu získat pro církev jeho majetek: a narazili.

Ana Catalina pochopila, že je možná jediná, kdo může varovat nic netušícího mladého muže před blížící se katastrofou. A přesto, že vůbec nevěděla, kdo z desítek šlechticů přicházejících denně ke královskému dvoru to je, si umínila, že přesně to udělá.

Příležitost se naskytla záhy, a Catalina ji ani nemusela sama vyhledávat. Svěží červencové ráno, ještě vlhké rosou lesknoucí se na stéblech trávy a stříbřící vršky keřů, přece jen nakonec po mnoha dnech vylákalo královnu do zahrady, a její dámy s ní. Opravdové parno letního madridského dne ještě nezačalo, slunce pilo vláhu z lesklých kapek a všeobecná vlhkost byla zatím příjemně občerstvující, ne dusivě ubíjející, jak tomu možná bude odpoledne.

V parku bylo živo, nejspíš právě kvůli tomu. Chůvy vyvedly na vzduch malé infantky, menší si hověla na rozestřených přikrývkách, hrála si s ručkama a hlasitě broukala, starší se batolila kolem s hadrovou panenkou v náruči a při spatření matky dala okamžitě najevo nadšení. Královna a její doprovod se připojily k dětem a po dlouhé době se Isabela z Valois zdála téměř spokojená.

Jak slunce stoupalo, ve vzdálenější části zahrady se objevovalo čím dál více šlechticů směřujících do paláce nebo ven z něj, či jen tak ubíjejících čas lelkováním a vzájemnými rozhovory. Pokud královninu společnost některý z nich míjel, činil tak obvykle se zdvořilou úklonou, ale bez toho, že by ji oslovil.

A najednou – Catalina téměř fyzicky pocítila ve vzduchu tu změnu – královna náhle strnula. Záda se jí napjala, uvolněný výraz z obličeje zmizel. Dvorní dáma sledovala pohled své paní, a nalezla dvojici, jež právě vyšla ze dveří do paláce, týchž, jichž před několika dny použila sama. Hrabě z Lermy s jakýmsi mladým průvodcem, zabraní do rozhovoru. Mladík jí byl vzdáleně povědomý, jako by ho už někde viděla, jeho, nebo někoho, komu se podobal. Zatímco se dívala, uctivě se rozloučil s hrabětem a zamířil přes vydlážděné nádvoří do zahrady. Královninu společnost minul na sto kroků.

„Doňo Catalino," Isabela z Valois si musela všimnout, že se obě dívají stejným směrem, „víte, kdo byl ten člověk, který právě mluvil s Lermou?"

„Ne, _madame_," uklonila se. „Mám se poptat?"

Královna ji s přikývnutím propustila. Catalina zamířila k osamocenému hraběti, dostihla ho, než se vrátil do paláce, a vzápětí měla svou odpověď. Odpověď na královninu otázku, i na tu vlastní.

„Veličenstvo, to byl mladý markýz z Posy. Teprve nedávno přišel ke dvoru," sehnula se k sedící královně, jakmile spěšným krokem dorazila zpět. Všimla si zachmuřeného čela své paní. A vzápětí královna vstala.

„Jsem unavená," řekla nahlas. „Přeji si navrátit se do svých komnat."

Dámy se s hlasitým štěbetáním, nepříliš spokojeným, jak se dalo očekávat, zvedaly. Isabela z Valois se sklonila ke svým dcerkám, jednu po druhé formálně políbila a zamířila ke dveřím západního křídla paláce, kde měla své pokoje. Cestou nenápadným pohybem ruky přivolala Anu Catalinu k sobě.

„Myslela jsem si, že je to Posa. Buďte tak laskavá, doňo Catalino, vyhledejte ho a řekněte mu, že si přeji s ním promluvit. Dnes po obědě, v kapli."

To bylo nanejvýš podivné. Catalina ustoupila stranou, nechala zástup společnic projít královně v patách, a pak se obrátila do zahrady směrem, kde mladého muže viděla naposledy. Nemusela hledat dlouho. Stál v hloučku několik dalších šlechtických mladíků u jezírka s vodotryskem. Pánové se o něčem dohadovali, ale on mlčel a vypadal, jako by k nim vlastně ani nepatřil. Zaslechla pár posledních slov z té diskuse, než si jí všimli a zmlkli. Povstání ve Flandrech, jak jinak. Jako by mladé šlechtice v poslední době nezajímalo nic jiného než hry na vojáčky, pomyslela si pohrdavě, pociťujíc jistou převahu. Debata byla hodně vyostřená, což se dalo čekat vzhledem k tomu, že mezi nejzapálenějšími řečníky byl její druhý bratranec, synovec vévody z Alby, který odjakživa vášnivě hájil pozice svého strýce a za dobu, co ho znala, se snad nesetkal s pojmem kompromis. Blýskla po něm očima, ale neřekla nic, než se obrátila k tomu, jehož hledala.

„Pane markýzi, dovolte, prosím, abych vás na okamžik vyrušila," oslovila ho bez okolků a pokynula mu stranou.

Posa vypadal překvapeně; hodně překvapeně. Připomněla si, že není u dvora dlouho a zjevně se ještě nenaučil tomu, co většina dvořanů: kamennému obličeji a přetvářce, ať se děje cokoliv.

„Jak si přejete, seňorito," přikývl, uklonil se pánům a následoval ji. V zádech cítila jejich zvědavé pohledy. Nepromluvila, dokud neodešli z doslechu. Alespoň měla čas si ho prohlédnout. Vzdor věku úplný hoch, pomyslela si s jistou shovívavostí zkušené dvorní dámy. Možná o rok, dva starší než ona, žádný mimořádný krasavec, ale prostě pohledný mladík, nesoucí nepopiratelnou rodinnou podobu společnou se starším bratrem, jak jej stačila poznat při několika jeho setkáních s královnou. To nejspíš také bylo, co upoutalo pozornost Isabely z Valois.

„Má paní si přeje s vámi promluvit," řekla polohlasem, jakmile osaměli – dost na očích, aby se to nedalo pokládat za neslušné, ale přitom v bezpečném soukromí bez přímých svědků. „Mám za to, že natolik důvěrně, nakolik je to v jejím postavení možné. Po obědě v kapli."

Zase ten překvapený pohled.

„Vy jste královnina dáma?" ujišťoval se ještě, ačkoliv si byla jistá, že to ví.

„Přesně tak," přikývla. „Nezapomeňte, done Ernesto." Zaváhala. Tohle byla příležitost povědět mu, o čem se doslechla – ale najednou dostala strach. Tohoto člověka viděla poprvé v životě: mohla mu důvěřovat? Jediné nevhod pronesené slovo by ji mohlo stát postavení. Počkám, pomyslela si. Byla si téměř jistá, že u královnina rozhovoru s ním v kapli bude ona, když už byla do celé záležitosti zasvěcena. Počká, až co se dozví. „Nebudu vás déle zdržovat od vašich přátel," dodala nakonec jenom a obrátila se k odchodu.

Mladý muž jí poděkoval za vyřízení vzkazu, uklonil se, usmál se v odpověď na její úsměv. Bylo to příjemné, skoro... důvěrné. Něco jako by se jí pohnulo v hrudi. Aby to zaplašila, prudce se otočila a rychlým krokem se vydala ke královninu křídlu paláce.

Posa přišel do kaple jako první. Když královna s Anou Catalinou vstoupily, našly ho klečet se sepjatýma rukama a nepokrytou hlavou skloněnou. Isabela z Valois zamířila k postrannímu oltáři, zatímco její _dueňa_ se vydala pro mladého muže. Na zvuk kroků se ohlédl a vstal, a ona mu mlčky pokynula.

V tuto hodinu tu byli sami; dobře zvolené místo.

Jestli Ernesto Posa ještě nenabyl zkušenosti dvořana, pak vychování určitě měl. Netroufl si ke klečící královně přiblížit na méně než pět kroků, nanejvýš uctivě jí složil poklonu a čekal, zda ho vyzve k tomu, aby promluvil. Isabela se zvedla z kleku, sedla si na lavici. Zkoumavě si ho prohlížela, hodnotila, a on neuhnul pohledem, jenom ho maličko sklonil k vykládané podlaze, aby se jeho přímost nedala vykládat jako opovážlivost. Catalina si nemohla pomoci: líbil se jí čím dál více.

„Pojďte blíž, done Ernesto," vybídla ho konečně královna a pokynula mu svojí drobnou, téměř průsvitnou rukou obtíženou prsteny. I ona pořád ještě rozvažovala, to na ní bylo vidět. Španělský dvůr, to byla tichá hra na schovávanou. Každý, kdo tu chtěl přežít, musel dobře přemýšlet, které slovo vypuštěné z úst už by mohlo být tím navíc. Včetně královského páru.

Catalina zachytila její pohled a jasně pochopila, co to má znamenat. Tady se dnes o mnoho více nedozví – jejím uším tento rozhovor určen není. Ustoupila stranou, nakolik to přísná dvorská etiketa umožňovala, aby jim poskytla soukromí, a dál sledovala rozmluvu jenom jako podivnou němohru. Tu a tam k ní zalétlo rozeznatelné slovo nebo dvě, ale mluvili příliš tiše na to, aby si skutečně dokázala dát něco dohromady. Tedy – mluvila převážně Isabela z Valois, a Catalina rozeznávala známky její nervozity, třebaže do obličeje jí ze svého místa neviděla. Na Posovi bylo vidět rozrušení, možná pohnutí. Opravdu se ještě nedovedl ovládat natolik, aby reagoval chladným a nevyzpytatelným výrazem.

Konečně královna vstala na znamení, že je hovor u konce, a on se hluboce uklonil. Catalina se vydala zpět ke své paní, a když se s ním míjela, stačila ještě rychle zašeptat:

„Také s vámi musím mluvit. Dnes po soumraku, v zahradě."

Na okamžik dostala strach, že to pochopí jako výzvu k romantické schůzce, a během okamžiku zapomene. Když se s ním však setkala očima, všimla si rychlého přikývnutí.

Večer, příjemný, hřejivý, prozářený teplými světélky nebeských souhvězdí na čisté obloze. Park ve tmě dýchal jako živý tvor, listy šelestily v lehkém jižním vánku, chřestění drobných větviček přehlušovalo zvuk kroků na pískem vysypané cestě.

Ana Catalina vyklouzla z královniných komnat mezi prvními, jakmile její paní odešla na lůžko a většině svých dam dala svolení, aby se také odebraly k odpočinku. Uléhala záhy, jako teď obvykle, což se hodilo. Catalina si nebyla jista, jak dlouho bude Posa ochoten na ni čekat.

Zatím však čekal: temnější stín u temného jezírka, kde se setkali dnes ráno. Seděl na vyzděné obrubě bazénu s fontánkou, s kloboukem na kolenou a prsty pravé ruky ponořenými ve vodě. Něco, co by opravdový dvořan, který přišel na schůzku s dámou, nikdy neudělal. Neměla v úmyslu ho překvapit a zahanbit. Zastavila se.

„Done Ernesto!" docela tiše, jen aby dala o sobě vědět. Prudce vytáhl ruku z vody, zvedl se a pohlédl na ni jaksi provinile. Co mně je po tom, pomyslila si, jsem snad králův ceremoniář? „Děkuji, že jste přišel," řekla nahlas a dokončila těch zbylých několik kroků. Tohle byla situace! Noc, ticho, krom hlasitého vycvrkávání sarančí a zurčení vodotrysku. Stačil by náhodný svědek, a bezúhonná pověst obou dvou by mohla být minulostí. Vysvětlujte si, že jste se po soumraku v královnině zahradě sešli jenom k debatě o flanderské vzpouře, posledním kázání nebo královu zvěřinci, když jste muž a žena. Ale teď tu opravdu nikdo nebyl, a ona první ze všeho pokynula mladíkovi k lavičce pod keřem. Tady už je nikdo náhodně zahlédnout nemohl.

Noc smazala barvy do odstínů šedé, ale oči mladého muže zářily jasně.

„Směl bych znát vaše jméno, slečno, když vy mé znáte a zvete mě k tajným schůzkám?" lehký tón, zdvořilý a přitom žertovný, hodící se právě k tomu, nač tohle vypadalo. A pod ním trochu obav, protože zřejmě tušil, že se jedná o něco docela jiného.

„Jsem Ana Catalina de Vargas y de Alba," představila se celým jménem. „A Catalina postačí, seňore, pokud nic nenamítáte."

„Jste neteř vévody z Alby?" překvapilo ho.

„Sestřenice, pokud myslíte flanderského místodržícího," odpověděla bezstarostně, nevšímajíc si mírně odtažitého tónu. Stejně jako jeho bratr, ani tento Posa zjevně nebude příznivcem jejího proslulého příbuzného. „A jen pro pořádek, nejsem slečna. Jsem vdova po Juanu Mendozovi de Luna."

„Promiňte, to je mi líto."

Zcela v hloubi duše, ona předčasného skonu svého manžela nikterak nelitovala. Postavení vdovy bylo přeci jen o něco lepší, nežli by měla jako panna v pravomoci otce, a rozhodně lepší, než jako opomíjená manželka mladého floutka, kterého nezajímá nic než válčení. Co to také bylo za manželství, uzavřené mezi vojákem a třináctiletou dívenkou, příliš mladou na to, než aby spolu skutečně mohli žít jako muž a žena? Za čtyři roky, po které trvalo, jej viděla jen několikrát, při krátkých návštěvách, kdy nemyslel na nic jiného než na návrat do Nizozemí. A tak se tam vrátil, aby už zůstal, pochovaný daleko od španělské vlasti. Litovat nebylo čeho.

Jestli doteď váhala, v bledém světle hvězd za bezměsíčného večera, ukrytá ve stínu křovin, se s konečnou platností rozhodla, že tohoto mladého člověka nemůže nechat osudu. Pominula další zdvořilosti a nezávazné řeči: proto tady nebyli. Zhluboka se nadechla.

„Pozvala jsem vás k téhle schůzce, abych vás varovala. Můžete být v nebezpečí, v smrtelném nebezpečí, done Ernesto."

Teď, když to vyslovila, to neznělo tak neuvěřitelně a tentokrát nenašla v jeho tváři žádné známky překvapení.

„Vy jste o mně mluvila s královnou?" zeptal se také na rovinu.

„Máte důvod myslet si, že ano?" odvětila otázkou. Bylo příjemné jednat pro změnu s někým, kdo si na nic nehrál. Dívala se na jeho ruce v klíně, sevřené na okraji klobouku. Poprvé ji napadlo, že možná není tak nevinný, jak vypadá. Možná, že moc dobře ví o katastrofě, která se vznáší nad jeho hlavou.

„Mám důvod, protože Její Veličenstvo mi řekla totéž. A nikoliv jako první."

„Tím lépe," uvolnila se. „Ne, s královnou jsem o vás nemluvila a váš dnešní rozhovor neposlouchala. Ale zaslechla jsem jinou rozmluvu. Máte nepřátele, kteří se nezastaví. Takové, kteří mají důvod se domnívat, že by jim vaše smrt mohla přinést... nu, když ne výhody, pak jistě majetek, o němž se už domnívali, že bude jejich."

„O kom mluvíte? O svaté inkvizici?"

Catalina se zachvěla, jako by už po ní sahala smrt. Takže něco věděl, to bylo jisté. Bál se? Nejspíš ano, jenom hlupák by nedostal strach. A přesto zůstával přímo v ohnisku nebezpečí, u dvora, nepokoušel se zmizet.

„Když to víte, proč jste ještě tady?" zeptala se. Ona by prchala bez váhání, bez ohledu na důsledky, třeba i bez peněz, ale snažila by se zachránit si život a svobodu, dokud by mohla.

„Protože si nemyslím, že bych byl v bezprostředním ohrožení, doňo Catalino. Nic špatného jsem neudělal, neudržuju podezřelé kontakty, nečtu zakázané knihy. Vím, že inkvizice měla podíl na smrti mého jediného bratra, ale ne, proč si vybrala právě jeho. Teď mi říkáte, že kvůli majetku?"

„To jsem neřekla," zavrtěla hlavou dívka. „Jen to, že kvůli majetku byste mohl být v ohrožení vy. Jako dědic."

„Tomu se nechce věřit. Královna..." odmlčel se. Na to ji znal příliš málo a ona měla příliš nebezpečné rodinné vazby, než aby jí mohl plně důvěřovat. I když královna to třeba dělá. „Vy jste už dlouho u dvora?" začal odjinud. „Neznala jste mého bratra, nevíte o jeho smrti něco víc, než já?"

Zamyslela se. Možná, bude-li jeho zvědavost dostatečně uspokojená, nebo pokud pochopí, že jej o bratra připravil někdo tak vysoce postavený, že nebude mít šanci se mu pomstít, možná začne dbát víc o vlastní bezpečnost. Kdoví proč jí na tom najednou záleželo. Jenomže co mu mohla říci?

„Vašeho bratra jsem viděla jen několikrát, při jeho návštěvách u královny. Přivezl jí dopisy od její rodiny z Paříže. Pokud vím, král si ho oblíbil, nějakou dobu byl markýz de Posa jeho důvěrníkem. Nebylo žádné tajemství, že se snažil krále přesvědčit, aby ustoupil od násilné politiky vévody z Alby ve Flandrech a případně vyhověl žádostem svého syna a poslal tam jako místodržícího jeho. Mám-li vám říci, co si myslím, pak vašeho bratra zabilo právě jeho přátelství s infantem."

Mnohé zůstalo nevyřčeno. Catalina nepochybovala o tom, že by možná král Rodrigu Posovi v mnohém vyhověl, ale co se týkalo otázky vyslání dona Carlose na jakoukoliv samostatnou diplomatickou misi, byl zásadně neoblomný. Z dobrých důvodů. Asturijský princ byl nevyzpytatelný, čím dál tím podivínštější a násilnější. Už jako dítě býval, ale v posledních letech se situace přiostřovala a stalo se veřejným tajemstvím, že s ním král Filip přestává počítat i jako se svým nástupcem. S málokým vycházel po dobrém. Královna byla tou vzácnou výjimkou, starší Posa rovněž. A ten se navíc vrátil ke dvoru po dlouhých měsících na cestách, v cizině. Nejspíš navázal na dávné přátelství, postavil se za svého druha a prostě odmítl vzít na vědomí, jak moc se don Carlos změnil.

„Divné," řekl Ernesto. Nedíval se na ni, v hvězdném světle studoval kamínky na cestičce u svých nohou. „Kdyby se nechal infantem zatáhnout do jakéhokoliv spiknutí proti králi, třeba i do nizozemského povstání, věřil bych, že bude zatčen a souzen za zradu. S tím přece inkvizice nemá nic společného. A navíc se stalo něco úplně jiného."

„Diego de Espinosa, nový _inquisidor general_, má předsedat tribunálu prošetřujícímu princovo spojení s flanderskými rebely. Jeho obliba u krále roste," namítla Catalina.

„To nic neznamená." Najednou Posa vstal. „Je pozdě, doňo Catalino. Děkuju za vaši starostlivost, i za varování, ale pro mě se tím nic nemění. Nenechám se dohnat k útěku. Jestli je situace tak vážná, jak mi líčíte, nestačilo by nic míň, než opustit zemi. A to nechci."

„Dobře," zašeptala, „dobře... Ale slibte mi alespoň, že budete opatrný."

Proč by vám na tom mělo záležet? zůstala ve vzduchu viset nevyřčená otázka. Ernesto Posa se mlčky uklonil.

„Dobrou noc, paní de Vargas."


	3. Isabela z Valois, červenec 1568

III.

_Isabela z Valois – červenec 1568_

Sedět venku teď, v horkém létě, byť ve stínu stromů, bylo únavné, vyčerpávající. Zůstávat v dusných pokojích však bylo ještě horší, takže se královna rozhodla pro menší zlo. Vzduch se tetelil žárem červencového dne a byl hutný vodou odpařenou ze zurčících vodotrysků, jezírek a potoků protkávajících úpravné zahrady. Doňa Margarita seděla na kamenné lavičce vedle své paní, podávala jí nápoje tak chladné, jak to jen v tomto horku bylo možné, a ovívala ji vějířem, ale mnoho jí to neulevilo. Stýskalo se jí po Paříži, po Fontainebleau, kde ani ty nejparnější dny nikdy nebyly tak žhavé, aby z ní vysály veškerou energii.

Nebo byl problém v ní samé. Asi ano. Dítě jí bralo sílu a pro ni zbývalo jen maličko. Muselo to tak být, protože její dámy, rozptýlené v okolí po parku, nejevily ani v těžkém dvorském oděvu známky, že by se snažily držet ve stínu nebo byly tak umořené sluncem jako ona.

A to měla alespoň možnost vyjít na čerstvý vzduch. Její pohled se mimoděk stočil k temné věži vrhající stín na bílé dláždění nádvoří. Jaké to bylo... tam? Rozpálený vzduch pod střechou, i kameny žhnou a vzduch nepohne ani lístkem. Nešťastný blázen. Ten, který měl být jejím manželem, se shodou okolností stal jejím synem – a nepochopil, že to byla Boží vůle. Zatvrdil se, zahořkl, zdivočel, až se ho nakonec sama začínala bát. A přitom jej litovala, nedokázala zapomenout dokonale a bezvýhradně podpořit svého manžela proti rebelujícímu synovi. Nebylo by nakonec lepší pro oba dva, Filipa i Carlose, kdyby princ zmizel ode dvora, hledal si svou vlastní cestu? Chtěla mu pomoci, ale těžko pomáhat někomu, kdo přes vášnivé city, lásku i nenávist, nedokáže vidět pravdu takovou, jaká je. Co více pro něj ještě mohla udělat? Kdyby dostal příležitost, možná by se nakonec zklidnil, stal se takovým následníkem, jakého král chtěl mít.

A nebo také ne. To bylo pravděpodobnější.

Co jej čekalo teď? Rozpálená cela bez možnosti úniku, soud a poprava?

Šepot za jejími zády... Ne. Lavičku, na níž seděla, lemovaly keře, husté, sestřihané do pevného čtverhranu, a to, co slyšela, tedy musel být tichý hovor zpoza jejich hradby. Ten rozhovor už asi nějakou domu probíhal, aniž si jej, jsouc myšlenkami jinde, povšimla.

„Zkusil jste... co?" nevěřícný úžas doni Cataliny de Vargas. Ta dívka jako by jí náhle přicházela do cesty neustále. Přitom byla mezi jejími dámami dlouho, možná tři roky, od předčasné smrti svého manžela, hraběte de Luna, jako jedna z mnoha – ani výraznější, ani zapamatovatelnější než ostatní španělské šlechtičny. Na rozdíl od její příbuzné princezny z Eboli, Lunovy sestřenice a manželky králova rádce Gómeze, s ní Isabela nikdy nebyla v důvěrnějším přátelství. A teď, když doňa Ana de Mendoza po odhalení svého skandálního vztahu s donem Carlosem na královnin vlastní příkaz opustila dvůr, Isabela na mladou vdovu de Vargas narážela neustále. S kým to tam teď stojí? Zvědavost na okamžik zahnala ubíjející malátnost.

„Zkusil jsem se dostat k princi. Jenom s ním promluvit, nic víc." Hlas poznala, protože to nebylo tak dlouho, co s tímhle mladým šlechticem sama hovořila. Po zádech jí přeběhl mráz. Vzpomínala na dona Carlose, a ti dva za úpravnou hradbou křovin o něm hovořili, aniž by to mohli tušit. „Ale ne tak, jak si myslíte," pokračoval Ernesto de Posa kvapně. „Prostě jsem požádal strážného, a ten mě odkázal na prince z Eboli."

„A? Mluvil jste s Gómezem?"

„Co byste myslela?" Posa se opravdu zasmál. „Mluvil. Vysvětlil mi, že jsem hloupý kluk, blázen a zahrávám si s ohněm. Tedy ne přímo těmihle slovy, ale význam byl stejný."

„Tak kvůli tomuhle jste ho nemusel vůbec obtěžovat. To bych vám řekla sama. I když ne přesně těmi slovy, zrovna jako on."

Teď se smáli oba. A proč také ne, pomyslela si Isabela z Valois. Jich se tragédie kolem dědice trůnu netýká... Zatím. Ačkoliv... Posa už je do věci zatažen, byť ne ze své vůle a viny. A doňa Catalina brzy bude, jestli tomu její paní neučiní přítrž. Rozhovor mezi těmi dvěma se nesl v důvěrném duchu a královna si nepřála, aby se některá z jejích dam ocitla v pozici blízké přítelkyně markýze Posy v tom nevyhnutelném okamžiku, kdy... Prostě bylo potřeba včas zakročit.

„Infant je nemocen. Těžce," řekl Posa v ten moment hlasem, z nějž se náhle vytratilo veselí, a královnu zamrazilo. Proč ona nevěděla o vážném stavu svého nevlastního syna? „Tolik mi Gómez prozradil. I kdyby královy příkazy umožňovaly, aby přijímal jakékoliv návštěvy, nebyl by toho schopen. Vím, že to byla hloupost, doňo Catalino. Jenomže don Carlos byl blízkým přítelem mého bratra. Netvrdím, že jsem to chápal – ale mám pořád naléhavější pocit, že musím vědět víc o tom, co mezi nimi bylo. Do čeho přesně se bratr zapletl. Mám důvod se domnívat, že jsem sledován."

„Říkala jsem to!" Catalina de Vargas ta slova téměř vykřikla. „Done Ernesto, vždyť jsem vás varovala! Teď sám vidíte, že jsem se nemýlila. Prosím vás, odjeďte. Odjeďte do bezpečí."

„Bez toho, že nevím, v jaké hře jsem se stal figurkou? To bych nebyl v bezpečí nikde."

Takže i doňa Catalina něco ví, i ona se pokusila s Posou promluvit, stejně jako královna. A ten zatvrzelý mladý blázen stojí na svém. Tím hůř.

Isabela z Valois zvedla hlavu. Kéž by tomu mládenci mohla říci více. Ale teď bylo jen jediné, co musela a měla udělat.

„Doňo Margarito, prosím vás, dojděte pro paní de Vargas. Přeju si s ní promluvit," vyzvala svou společnici.

Dvorní dáma se zvedla a o okamžik později zaslechla Isabela její hlas na druhé straně keřů. Ti dva se kvapně rozloučili, a už byla doňa Catalina zde. Královna ji gestem vyzvala, aby se zvedla z hluboké úklony.

„Vím, že je to vaše a jedině vaše věc," pokynula jí k lavičce vedle sebe a těžce hledala slova. „A lituji, že musím zasáhnout, ale zdá se mi, že se vám dvoří jistý mladý muž."

„Veličenstvo, v tom, co dělám, není nic necudného," ohradila se Catalina de Vargas okamžitě. „Jsem vdova a mladá, je přirozené, že si přeji svůj stav změnit. Mám právo..."

„Jistěže ano," přerušila ji královna. „Mluvit s pány ode dvora jistě není nic špatného. Jde jen o to... Sama víte, že jsem si přála s markýzem z Posy hovořit, vlastně ho varovat. A když neposlechl, varuji vás, doňo Catalino. Buďte opatrná. Pokud hledáte nového manžela, do paláce přichází mnoho vhodných mladých šlechticů. Takových, jakého by vám jistě schválil vás otec i král. Máte z čeho vybírat. Ale ve vlastním zájmu byste se měla přestat stýkat s tím, jehož, jak se zdá, upřednostňujete."

„Nerozumím," zatvářila se mladá šlechtična odmítavě. „Je to dobrý člověk, vzdělaný, slušných mravů, přiměřeného věku a z odpovídajícího rodu."

„Rozumíte, rozumíte. Nepřeji si vás vidět nešťastnou nebo v potížích. S ním se do nich dostanete. Prosím vás, vezměte si mou radu k srdci."

Doňa Catalina už otevírala ústa, že ještě něco řekne, ale v té chvíli zahlédla, jak k nim přes trávník od paláce míří kvapným krokem hrabě z Lermy. Tichým gestem na něj upozornila královnu.

„Veličenstvo," bez vyzvání složil Lerma poklonu a zároveň už mluvil. „Jeho Veličenstvo král si žádá vaši přítomnost v kapli. Prosí vás, abyste se dostavila co nejdříve."

Děsivá předtucha jí sevřela srdce. Jeden krok za druhým cítila, jak se k ní blíží jakási katastrofa.

„Co se stalo, hrabě?" zeptala se.

„Promiňte, vznešená paní, že já musím být poslem zlých zpráv. Král byl právě informován, že se don Carlos před okamžikem odebral na věčnost."


	4. Ernesto Posa, srpen 1568

IV.

_Ernesto Posa – srpen 1568_

Infantova smrt udělala z madridského dvora krále Filipa na čas chmurné a temné místo. Ať už byly vztahy mezi otcem a synem sebevíce napjaté, ať už král plánoval pro svého dědice jakýkoliv osud, nyní byl don Carlos mrtev a vše zapomenuto. Povinnosti bylo zapotřebí dostát a asturijského prince pohřbít s veškerou pompou nejmocnějšího panovnického rodu Evropy – celý palác se oděl do černého a zpěv mnichů se linul dnem i nocí z otevřených vrat chrámu Páně i z králových soukromých komnat. Čas jako by ustrnul.

Ernesto, který dosud ještě neodložil formální smutek po bratrovi, musel nechtě srovnávat. A nebyl sám, kdo se v Madridu oddával spekulacím: ani nevěděl, z které strany to zaslechl jako první, ale začala se šířit fáma, že infantova smrt přišla králi v tuto chvíli náramně vhod. Přespříliš vhod, než aby se mohlo jednat o pouhou náhodu. Skutečnost, že zároveň se proslechly zprávy o chystaném zasnoubení ani ne dvouleté infantky Isabely s Filipovým svěřencem a zároveň synovcem donem Rodolphem z rakouské větve habsburské rodiny, těm pověstem dodaly na přesvědčivosti. Král hledal nového dědice.

Tísnivá atmosféra a spousta nebezpečných řečí i mezi nejvýše postavenými. Nadto, v Ernestově případě, nenápadný, ale neustávající dohled. Kdykoliv ráno vstal a vyhlédl z okna dříve, než se oblékl a vyrazil do paláce, mohl si být jist, že v opuštěné ulici zahlédne alespoň jednoho zbůhdarma se potulujícího zevlouna, žebráka v protějších vratech nebo nenápadného mnicha, který se mu okamžitě po odchodu z domu pověsí na paty. To bylo nepříjemné, a víc než to. Dominikánem na Rodrigově pohřbu všechno jenom začalo.

Ernesto vydržel jen pár dnů oficiálního dvorského truchlení po infantovi. Pak vzal koně a věci na pár dní a odjel do Alcaly de Henares. Univerzitní prázdniny ještě nezačaly a jemu najednou bylo líto zahodit léta perné práce a opustit studia nedokončená, když už zbývalo jen docela málo. Měl trochu času složit letošní zkoušky a nechat si projít hlavou, jak a zda bude pokračovat po letním volnu.

Jak se ukázalo, byť bylo teprve pozdní dopoledne, dorazil i do svého alcalského bytu nevhod. Tómase Garcíu, svého spolubydlícího, zastihl místo příprav na zkoušky zrovna v nejlepším s polosvlečenou zrzavou rajdou, takže nakvap vycouval. O patro níž se doklepal na jejich bytnou a zároveň hospodyni, kyprou vdovu středního věku, která k jejich klukovským výstřelkům podobného typu, jako se odehrával nahoře, byla hluchá a slepá, a domluvil se s ní na prodloužení bytu na dalšího půl roku. Pro všechny případy.

Vzápětí zaslechl, jak na něj Tómas shora volá.

Na schodech se minul s jeho holkou, která si ještě po cestě šněrovala živůtek a vrhla na něj vyzývavý pohled. Byla přesně Tómasův typ: rusovláska s velkými vnadami a volnými mravy.

„Promiň, promiň," taky jeho spolubydlící se teprve kvapně upravoval. „Vážně jsem po dvou měsících nečekal, že se tak najednou objevíš, zvlášť když jsi zmizel beze slova jako pára nad hrncem." Přejel Ernesta pohledem od hlavy k patě. „Stalo se něco?"

Posa měl svého spolubydlícího z duše rád. Seznámili se tady, v Alcale. Tómas jako mladší syn z měšťanské rodiny byl v o dost obtížnější situaci než on, co se týkalo peněz na studentský život, takže mu Ernesto po pár měsících nabídl, aby se nastěhoval do jeho bytu, a od té doby byli nerozlučnými přáteli. Přesto soudil, že jsou věci, o nichž by Tómas ve svém vlastním zájmu raději neměl vědět.

„Bratr je po smrti," řekl tedy jenom a hodil svoje zavazadla na podlahu. „Bylo to náhlé. Nezlob se, že jsem alespoň nenapsal. Zdržím se jenom krátce a ještě nevím, jak to se mnou bude po prázdninách. Byt je každopádně zaplacený až do Vánoc."

„To je mi líto," García pro jednou vypadal, že to myslí vážně. „Pokud pro tebe můžu něco udělat..."

„Vytáhni mě někam do krčmy. Strávil jsem půl druhého měsíce u dvora, a pořád z toho mám pachuť na jazyku. Potřebuju se napít."

Dalších pár dní, to byl návrat do minulosti, k bezstarostným studentským létům. Jeho stíny, ty viditelné i ty neviditelné, nakrátko zmizely. Obešel profesory, složil zkoušky, pak obešel hospody a obstál i tam. Po dvou týdnech se začaly sbírat mraky obav. Jestli měl v Madridu nepřátele, teď jim dával prostor pro intriky a nevěděl o nich. Navíc, což by Tómasovi ani ostatním kumpánům nikdy nepřiznal, se mu zastesklo po Catalině de Vargas.

Tentokrát se řádně rozloučil a jako před dvěma měsíci, i nyní dorazil zpátky do svého madridského domu krátce před soumrakem. Kluk, který se poflakoval před jeho domem, se obrátil na patě a někam vystřelil, sotva José otevřel Ernestovi vrata. Dalo se čekat, že nazítří bude Posův nenápadný dohlížitel zase na svém místě.

María Soledad přinesla Ernestovi večeři do jeho pracovny, sotva se stačil porozhlédnout. A hned měl pocit, že je něco jinak. Byl to opravdu jenom pocit, nic konkrétního. Maličko posunuté knihy a papíry na stole. Pera a ocílky na jiném místě, než byl zvyklý.

„Přišel sem někdo, co jsem byl pryč?" zeptal se podezíravě. Soledad zvedla hlavu od servírování polévky.

„Ne, done Ernesto, jenom jsem tu uklízela." Stará chůva vypadala nezvykle vážně, prohlížela si ho s jistou starostlivostí, do níž se mísily obavy. „Ani se po vás nikdo neptal. Jenom..." Odložila nádobí a otřela si ruce do zástěry, vytáhla z kapsáře kousek poskládaného papíru. „Někdo nám před pár dny strčil za vchodové dveře tenhle vzkaz. Nesnažil se ho předat někomu z domácnosti. Prostě jsme ho tam ráno našli."

Ernesto od ní vzal lístek, rozložil si ho a přešel s ním k oknu, kde ještě byl dostatek světla od zapadajícího slunce. Další francouzský dopis, ale tentokrát mnohem kratší, anonymní a bez pečeti. Písmo bylo také jiné, než posledně. Otřásl se, když ho přejel očima.

„Done Ernesto," ozvala se Soledad. „Dělám si o vás velké starosti. Tohle se mi nelíbí..."

„Neboj se, to není nic důležitého," zastrčil papír do vlastní kapsy a usadil se ke stolu. Jenomže bylo. Sotva hospodyně zmizela, vytáhl vzkaz ještě jednou a narovnal si ho na stolní desce.

„_Flanderský místodržící vévoda z Alby nechal před více než měsícem popravit hlavní vůdce nizozemské opozice, včetně Egmonta a Hoorna. Zdá se, že o tom u dvora nikdo neví. Přítel."_

To bylo všechno. Ernesto na vzkaz zíral po celou večeři, jako by mohl mezi řádky vyčíst více. Něco nebylo v pořádku. Samotná zpráva, pokud by byla pravdivá, mohla zavdat důvod k obavám, byť ne nějak bezprostředním. Proč by ale Alba vyčkával s informováním dvora o něčem takovém? A proč by proboha něco takového vůbec dělal, pokud ještě alespoň trochu přemýšlel? Chtěl mít celé Flandry vzhůru nohama, rozpoutat neuhasitelný požár?

A druhá věc, zásadnější. Co neznámý pisatel čekal, že Posa udělá? Proč takovou zprávu vůbec posílal, a nadto tak podezřelým způsobem?

„Soledad?" vyhlédl Ernesto do chodby.

„Ano, pane?" stará žena se vynořila od schodů. „Mohu odnést nádobí?"

„Jistě... Už nebudu jíst. Řekni mi: když jsem tu nebyl, nevšimla sis si, že by náš dům někdo... hlídal? Nepostával někdo na ulici, jako zrovna teď?"

„Cože?" hospodyně se přitočila k oknu. „To je určitě nějaká náhoda, done Ernesto. Jistě bych si všimla, kdyby tu někdo hlídal."

Aha... Takže nic. Odsud se mu pomoci nedostane. Mohl by vyzpovídat ještě Josého, ale ten měl po domě příliš mnoho práce, nejspíš by si také nevšiml. Nebo to alespoň nepřiznal.

Protože pokud někdo dům sledoval i v jeho nepřítomnosti, kdo by pak mohl lístek nepozorovaně doručit? Jaký mělo tohle cíl? Diskreditovat jeho, vylákat ho, aby podnikl něco neuváženého, nebo naopak vyprovokovat někoho jiného?

Příliš mnoho nejasností. Pro jedno se však rozhodl pevně. Pisatel nejspíš doufal, že si takovou zprávu nenechá pro sebe, a to Posa rozhodně v úmyslu neměl. Ve svém nejistém postavení však nehodlal vykládat každému na potkání informace, které neměl potvrzené, to byla cesta do pekel.

„Vrátil jste se?" Ruy Gómez de Silva, princ z Eboli, vypadal překvapeně.

„Nečekal jste to, pane?" Ernesto Posa měl štěstí – narazil na něj v jednom z palácových sálů, jak organizuje stěhování jakýchsi dokumentů, a okamžitě ho požádal o rozhovor. Gómez mu vyhověl s výrazem, s jakým se děcku povoluje, aby si vzalo sladkosti.

„Po pravdě: nečekal. Myslel jsem, že jste dostal rozum. Nebo, v horším případě..." nedořekl, pokrčil rameny. „Musím vám opakovat, že máte nepřátele?"

„Doufám, že nejenom je," usmál se Posa. „Proto jsem za vámi nešel, done Ruyi. Když jsem byl mimo Madrid, tenhle lístek nám někdo přinesl do domu. Jen se dohaduji, proč – a co je na tom pravdy."

Tvář prince z Eboli se nezměnila, když vzkaz četl.

„Dobrá," zabručel pod vousy, ale dopis nevrátil. „Nečekali jsme, že se to podaří udržet v tajnosti příliš dlouho. Otázka zní, proč někdo chtěl, abyste tu zprávu rozšiřoval u dvora zrovna vy."

„Takže je to pravda." Konstatování, ne otázka. „A jestli je, pak už král konečně něco udělá? Přece nemůže Albu nechat beztrestně řádit. Egmont a Hoorn byli katolíci, zastávali se práv Spojených provincií, to ano, ale nebyli to žádní rebelové!"

„Takové úvahy přenechejte vévodovi. On je tam, my tady, nemůžeme posoudit celou situaci. Král mu důvěřuje," pravil Gómez přísně.

„To je možné. Jenomže Alba takhle dožene ke vzpouře i ty, kdo zatím stáli při španělské správě. To je vyhlášení války, a jestli Flandeřané odpoví, bude dlouhá. Neříkejte, že král opravdu nezasáhne!"

„Už je mi jasné, proč jste ten vzkaz dostal zrovna vy." Princ z Eboli na si okamžik sevřel mezi prsty vysoký můstek nosu. „Oprávněně vás někdo má za dědice vašeho bratra. Dejte si pozor, Poso! Nosíte jeho jméno, ale nepožíváte královy ochrany jako on. A ani jemu nakonec nestačila. Nepřál bych si do vašeho domu znovu posílat vzkaz toho druhu, jaký už jsem posílal jednou, jen proto, že jste sám sobě nebezpečný idealista. Král si přeje v nizozemských provinciích vytrhat kacířský plevel i s kořeny. Ti popravení vůdcové se možná formálně hlásili ke katolicismu, ale opakuji: nejsme tam, abychom mohli soudit. Vy nejméně ze všech." Zastrčil Ernestův lístek do kapsy svého vlastního oděvu. „Být vámi, tuhle zprávu dál nešířím. Nahrál byste tím svým nepřátelům na smeč. Jsme toho názoru, že mezi mladými dvořany se i tak až příliš planě diskutuje o flanderském povstání."

„Nemyslím si, že bych ten vzkaz dostal od někoho z Flandeřanů zůstávajících v Madridu," vyslovil Ernesto konečně, o čem uvažoval celou noc. „Nikoho z nich neznám. Musí v tom být něco jiného."

„Nejste tak hloupý," těžko říci, zda to měl být výraz uznání nebo urážka, „tak už si to konečně přeberte v hlavě, chlapče! Když ve vás bratr vyvolal takový zájem o Flandry, jeďte se tam proboha podívat! A raději se nevracejte, alespoň ne v dohledné době. To není výhružka, ale přátelská rada. Váš bratr svými názory dráždil k nepříčetnosti jak někdejšího velkého inkvizitora Valdése, tak i toho stávajícího. A vy mluvíte úplně jako on. Espinosa je mocný, pamatujte na to, a inkvizice pod jeho vedením na vzestupu."

Chtěl říci ještě něco, ale v té chvíli se dveře na vzdáleném konci místnosti otevřely. Jako temné hejno mrak dvořanů, stále ještě ve smutečním oděvu. Ernesto poznal Lermu, pak oba dva mladé rakouské arcivévody – a konečně vstoupil král.

Posa sejmul klobouk, složil blížícímu se Filipovi hlubokou poklonu. Princ z Eboli se uklonil jen krátce, vědom si svého postavení i práv králova důvěrníka.

„Čekal jsem, že se k nám připojíte na ranní bohoslužbě, done Ruyi," oslovil ho král, ale neznělo to jako výtka. „Vím, vím, co mi řeknete. Že máte příliš mnoho práce."

„To vskutku." Lístek se znovu vynořil z šatu prince z Eboli. „Veličenstvo, dovolte na okamžik," ohlédnul se po Filipovu doprovodu a král okamžitě pánovitým gestem přiměl všechny pány o pár kroků ustoupit.

„Vy zůstaňte," zarazil Gómez Ernesta, který chtěl využít příležitosti a ucouvnout spolu s ostatními. Nepřipadalo mu moudré zrovna teď přitahovat královu pozornost k sobě, ale na druhou stranu, když už se stalo...

„Sire," pokračoval don Ruy tlumeným hlasem. „Zdá se, že nám někdo šíří mezi pány ode dvora informace, o nichž jsme se shodli, že by bylo lépe je prozatím držet v tajnosti." Vzkaz znovu přešel z ruky do ruky. „Tohle mi před okamžikem odevzdal markýz z Posy."

„Jak se to k vám dostalo?" Tohle byla králova chmurná tvář, maska, kterou v posledních týdnech málokdy odkládal. Filipovy přísné modrošedé oči spočinuly na Ernestovi a on rychle sklonil hlavu.

„Nevím, Veličenstvo, kdo to doručil do mého domu. Byl jsem mimo město a služebnictvo si ničeho nevšimlo."

„Dobře jste udělal, že jste to donesl. Taková zpráva se rovná prozrazení tajemství. Zradě. Mlčte o tom, co jste se dozvěděl. To bude pro všechny nejlepší."

„Veličenstvo..." porušil Posa vědomě protokol, protože poslední slovo mělo patřit nepochybně králi, „taková zpráva se stejně rozšíří, i když budu mlčet. Vždyť se vévoda z Alby snaží ve Flandrech rozpoutat opravdovou válku."

Ruy Gómez zděšeně zasykl, ale už bylo stejně pozdě.

Král okamžik mlčel s neproniknutelným výrazem v obličeji.

„Odpouštím vám vaši neomalenost, markýzi z Posy, protože chápu, že jste ještě mlád a nemáte dostatek zkušeností," řekl konečně. „Ale jestli jste se rozhodl vydat ve stopách svého bratra, dejte pozor, abyste jako on nezašel příliš daleko. Na cestu bez návratu. Ruyi," obrátil se na svého majordoma, „prosím, doprovoďte mě. Chci s vámi o něčem pohovořit."

Ernesto se hluboce sklonil před odcházejícím králem. Tlukot srdce cítil až v hrdle. Využít té příležitosti musel; i Rodrigo by to udělal stejně. Dosáhnout čehokoliv však mohl stěží. Jistě se našli významněji postavení, kteří se Filipovi marně snažili naznačovat totéž: že násilí plodí ještě větší násilí. Ale alespoň nemlčel, na rozdíl od většiny těch, kdo mají v zákulisí plná ústa hájení spravedlnosti a práva, zato před mocnými tohoto světa jsou hezky zticha, jen aby je proti sobě nepopudili. A nic hrozného se nakonec nestalo, ode dvora za svou drzost vykázán nebyl. Možná krále popudil, ale tím spíš třeba začne o jeho slovech přemýšlet.

Dřív, než bude pro španělské panství v Nizozemí příliš pozdě.


	5. Fray Domingo, srpen 1568

V.

_Fray Domingo – srpen 1568_

Komnaty byly temné. Kdyby fray Domingo neslyšel výzvu ke vstupu, pravděpodobně by si myslel, že tady nikdo není. Okna zatažená těžkými závěsy z tmavého sametu, horký, dusný vzduch a jenom ve výklenku s klekadlem rozsvícená svíce přímo nohama Ukřižovaného. Mihotavý plamen vrhal temné stíny do tváře jak Spasiteli na kříži, tak klečícímu Espinosovi.

Domingo se zastavil pár kroků za zády velkého inkvizitora, který vypadal zabraný v modlitbách, vzdor tomu, že mu před okamžikem dovolil vejít.

„Pokud mi jdete říci, že náš pokus nevyšel, pak jdete zbytečně. Už to vím," řekl Espinosa náhle, aniž se ohlédl nebo zvedl ze svého místa pod křížem. „Viděl jsem ten lístek v králových vlastních rukách."

„Je chytrý." Fray Domingo se opřel ramenem o dřevěné obložení vedle vstupu do výklenku.

„Nemyslím." _Inquisidor general_ se okázale přežehnal křížem, vstal a pokynul královu zpovědníkovi zpět do pohodlně zařízené komnaty. Rozsvícený svícen zpod kříže vzal s sebou a v místnosti okamžitě ožily stíny uprchlé z výklenku. „Prostě má jenom štěstí. Kdyby byl opravdu chytrý, nečekal by."

„Obrátil se na Gómeze. Myslíte, že..."

„Že je Gómez také ve spojení s Flandeřany? Pravděpodobně. Víc než pravděpodobně, i když nemyslím, že on je jejich zdrojem informací od dvora. A nemylte se – Posa také ne. Na to je příliš malá ryba." Espinosa na okamžik sevřel rty, propletl prsty v klíně. Těžký kříž kolem krku se zaleskl ve světle svíce při pohybu jeho hlavy. „Zapomeňte na Gómeze, ten je nedotknutelný. A Posu neochrání, pokud se bojíte toho. Možná, že v duchu souhlasí s jeho názory na politickou situaci, ale je to ten nejvěrnější katolík. Svaté církvi se nepostaví."

„Co budeme dělat, Milosti?"

„Počkáme. Že jsme na první pokus nic závažného neobjevili, neznamená definitivní neúspěch. Dříve nebo později udělá Posa chybu, na kterou ho dostaneme." Vyňal ze sekretáře karafu s vínem a pokynul dominikánovi ke stolu. Do pohárů nalil oběma sotva po dně, jako by naznačoval, že neočekává dlouhý rozhovor. „A když ne, najdeme jiný způsob. V opačném případě by nám mohl v budoucnu nadělat problémy. Velké problémy, Domingo. Šťourá se ve věcech, po nichž mu nic není."

„A není sám," fray Domingo sáhl do mošny u pasu. „Nepřišel jsem jenom kvůli Posovi, Vaše Milosti. Tohle mi donesl jeden z mých bratří z dominikánského kláštera. Neptejte se, kde to sebral – nechtěl mi nic říci a odevzdal to až poté, co jsem mu zaručil anonymitu."

Špatný, neostrý tisk s textem plným pravopisných chyb, několik francouzských slov namísto španělských. Tohle jistě nevyšlo ze zdejšího tiskařského lisu..

„Tak to je hodně rychlé. Od infantovy smrti ještě neuplynul ani celý měsíc," podotkl velký inkvizitor, když přejel leták pohledem.

„Dalo se to čekat. Flandeřané využijí každé příležitosti, aby našeho krále očernili. A tragédie, která postihla jeho rodinu, takovým snahám přímo nahrává. Ten pamflet..."

„Nesmysl," zamračil se Espinosa a poklepal na list klouby prstů pravé ruky. Tvář dona Carlose na rozpitém obrázku byla stěží k poznání, ale text hovořil jasně. „Příliš málo času. Tohle netiskli Nizozemci, zpráva by nedokázala tak rychle dorazit tam a zpátky, i kdyby skládali ten leták ještě toho dne, co se o infantově smrti doslechli. Sázím na francouzské hugenoty, prokleté kacíře."

„Milosti..." zašeptal Domingo. „A není na tom něco pravdy? Don Carlos zemřel... náhle a velmi vhod. Jeho smrt zbavila krále nutnosti vyšetřovat ho, soudit a odsoudit. Veřejně pohanět vlastního dědice."

„Synu..." Espinosa vstal s čelem zachmuřeným, s rozmyslem leták svinul do roličky, přiblížil k planoucímu knotu svíce. Plamen povyskočil veseleji a stínové přízraky prchly do koutů, skryly se za přepychový nábytek. „Myslím, že byste měl trávit víc času modlitbami a rozjímáním. Obviňujete nejkatoličtějšího krále, že dal syna otrávit nebo uškrtit, jako to dělá autor tohoto... paskvilu? Myslíte si snad, že takovéhle letáky přispějí k jeho pověsti více? Bylo přece téměř jisté, že se dříve či později něco takového objeví. Nebo snad obviňujete z takového skutku mě? Myslíte, že jsem krále za jeho zády zbavil jeho problému?"

Vypadal hrozivě. Diego de Espinosa byl sám o sobě dost vysoký člověk a teď, když se tyčil nad přikrčeným Domingem s planoucím svitkem v dlani, se zdál ještě mohutnější a vyšší.

„Jistěže ne!" vyhrkl fray Domingo kvapně a klesl na kolena. „Nikdy by mě nenapadlo... Jenomže jsem zaslechl podobné pověsti i tady, na samotném madridském dvoře."

„Jděte!" rozkázal velký inkvizitor chladně a hodil dohořívající list do prázdného ohřívadla. „Jděte a modlete se za infantovu nešťastnou duši. A modlete se, aby ty, kdo šíří podobné pověsti, co nejdříve pohltily pekelné plameny."

„A... Posa?"

Espinosa už se otáčel k odchodu zpět do výklenku s křížem, ale ještě se na okamžik zastavil a ohlédl přes rameno.

„Uprchnout se nechystá. Čas ještě máme. A... ano, dobře, že to ještě připomínáte. Pošlete někoho do Alcaly de Henares. Třeba se nějaká drobnost objeví tam. A když ne... Tohle ať naši lidé vezmou s sebou." Teprve nyní si fray Domingo povšiml v kusu látky zabaleného předmětu obdélníkového tvaru, jako hodně tlustá kniha nebo něco podobného, připraveného na desce sekretáře. „Pro všechny případy."


	6. Catalina de Vargas, srpen 1568

VI.

_Catalina de Vargas – srpen 1568_

Noc v palácových zahradách byla stejně nádherná a jasná jako ta první před téměř dvěma měsíci, jenomže dnes seděli na vyzdívce umělého jezírka dva a měsíc stříbřil hladinu zčeřenou dopadajícími kapkami z vodotrysku. Teď, brzy po soumraku, bylo ještě hodně teplo, ale bez pražícího slunce nad hlavou to bylo celkem snesitelné i ve formálním dvorském oděvu o mnoha vrstvách a s tuhým škrobeným límcem až pod bradu. Nad ránem by v tuto roční dobu dokonce přišel vhod.

„Váš otec je pořád ještě ve Flandrech?" Ernesto se zase máchal prsty ve vodě – léto u dvora ho v tomto ohledu ničemu nenaučilo a Catalina se zlehka naklonila vedle něj a zkusila totéž. Voda byla překvapivě chladná a příjemná.

„Ano; a bude dlouho."

Nevyřčené zůstalo ležet mezi nimi. Ukradené chvilky v parku, pokud se královna náhodou rozhodla vyjít na vzduch, a tajné večerní schůzky, při nichž pokaždé riskovali skandál – to bylo příliš málo. Nedovolili si více, než letmý dotyk rukou, zachovávali formální oslovení, odtažitou úctu, jak se slušelo mezi urozeným mužem a dámou, jíž se cudně dvořil, a to nestačilo. Cokoliv navíc by přitom mohlo znamenat okamžité vypuzení ode dvora, ostudu, v Catalinině případu nevyhnutelné odsouzení rodinou. Klášter, v lepším případě. Přitom cítila – od první chvíle, ale postupem času stále více – něco, co se svým manželem nezažila nikdy: téměř hmatatelnou přitažlivost mezi sebou a tím mladým mužem. Svým způsobem to bylo až děsivé a její přísná výchova se tomu vzpírala, ale přiznat si to musela: toužila po tom, aby se jí Ernesto konečně dotkl jako ženy, jako manželky. A to byla ona past, v níž oba uvízli. Nedokázala uvěřit, že by s takovým sňatkem souhlasil její otec – a zároveň se jeho vůli nemohla postavit. A Ernesto o manželství nahlas nemluvil, vědom si svého nejistého postavení.

„Nepřemýšlela jste někdy o tom, že byste... opustila Madrid?"

„Ernesto... To nemohu. Kam bych šla, co bych si počala? Žít jako venkovská šlechtická vdova, to v mém postavení není možné. Moc ráda bych viděla Flandry... jenomže jsem žena, a ty nemohou samy cestovat. Ale vy byste měl..."

Vytáhl ruku z vody. „Měl," připustil. „Ale nemohu zrovna jako vy, jen z jiných důvodů."

„Kvůli bratrovi? Myslíte si snad, že by si vás přál vidět mrtvého?!"

„Kvůli němu ne. Už ne."

Byla to nabídka, výzva? A dokázala by opustit celý svůj známý svět pro lásku jediného muže? Catalina byla možná zbabělá, ale sama sobě přiznávala, že bez krajní nouze pravděpodobně ne. Bylo by hrozné ztratit Ernesta úplně, přijít i o těch pár společných chvilek, ale kvůli jeho bezpečí by to snad přijala. Jenomže muži přemýšlejí jinak. Bylo to to, co jí právě řekl? Že odejde jenom s ní, nebo vůbec ne?

Chtěla něco říci, když se k nim od paláce donesl křik a dusání mnoha nohou.

„Panebože!" vydechla polohlasem. „Jestli nás tu někdo uvidí..."

„To se netýká nás," zaposlouchal se Ernesto do hulákání vojáků, zatím naštěstí dost vzdáleného. „Ale máte pravdu. Pojďte honem!"

Oběhli jezírko, minuli sestříhané keře. Vzápětí si uvědomila, kam ji vede. Tady mezi stromy stála maličká kaplička, bez dveří, jen s otevřeným zaklenutým průchodem dovnitř a oltáříkem s vypodobením Bohorodičky přímo proti němu. Vklouzli dovnitř, do těsného prostoru, kde, pokud nechtěli být viděni zvenčí, se museli tisknout jeden k druhému, a Catalině jako by se náhle nedostávalo vzduchu.

„Běžel tudy?" cizí hlasy byly najednou jen kousíček od nich a ona měla pocit, že hlučné údery jejího srdce musí doléhat až k pátrajícím vojákům.

„Nemyslím," odpověděl kdosi další. „Viděl jsem ho naposledy víc nalevo. Ten drzý špeh!"

„A určitě to byl flanderský vyzvědač?"

„Tos ho neslyšel? Nepoznáš francouzštinu?"

„U dvora máme Francouze, vždyť sama královna je..."

„Takové ne."

Hlasy se vzdálily a Catalina v náruči markýze z Posy začala znovu dýchat. Teď, když budou stráže prohledávat zahrady dál od vstupu do obytných budov paláce, měli by mít chvilku na to vyklouznout odsud, aniž by vzbudili nežádoucí pozornost. Ernesto ji pustil, vyhlédl ven.

„V pořádku," zasykl, a když se k němu připojila, k jejímu úžasu přešel do francouzštiny: „Vylez. Teď máš jedinou příležitost. Až se vrátí, možná je napadne podívat se dovnitř."

„Panebože, Ernesto..." hlesla dívka, když se v kapličce pohnul jeden ze stínů. Ten člověk se musel schovávat ve výklenku, jehož si předtím ani nevšimla, ještě než do kaple doběhli oni dva. A nebylo divu, že ho neviděla. Ustrojený v tmavém oděvu, hubený, malé postavy, spíš hoch než dospělý muž, pokud mohla soudit.

„Vydáte mě?" I hlas svědčil o tom, že ještě není dospělý. Francouzsky mluvil s nezvyklým přízvukem. Ten voják měl pravdu.

„Ernesto, jestli je to opravdu špion oranžského knížete, nebo někoho jiného z králových nepřátel..."

Kluk vytáhl něco od pasu, měsíční paprsky se na tom odrazily a Posa ukročil stranou, aby Catalinu zakryl tělem.

„To je ta největší hloupost, jakou můžeš udělat," podotkl docela klidně. „To byli Espinosovi lidé. Střel po nás, a bude jich tu všude plno." Zaposlouchal se do tmy zahrady. Zatím byl klid, vojáci pátrali jinde, ale čas rychle ubíhal. „Co jsi zač?"

Ruka se zbraní se chlapci klepala tak, že už by nebyl schopen zamířit ani na vzdálenost těch pár kroků.

„Tohle není žádný špeh," otočil se Ernesto ke Catalině. „Není mu víc jak třináct, nanejvýš nosí vzkazy. Chcete ho vydat inkvizici, aby z něj vyrazila, kde má hledat Flandeřany a toho, kdo jim od dvora posílá zprávy? Vyšetřovatelům bude jedno, že je to dítě."

„Nejsem dítě," ohradil se kluk roztřeseně.

„Tak zastrč tu hračku a pojď s námi. Ale honem. My také nestojíme o svědky."

Tentokrát hoch poslechl. Když vracel pistol do kabátce, něco mu vypadlo ze záňadří rovnou Catalině k nohám. Bezmyšlenkovitě se sehnula, aby to sebrala: pomačkaný list z obou stran potištěný. Text byl ve tmě nečitelný.

Šli rychle, drželi se ve stínu křovin a stromů.

„Tohle je zrada, víte to?" hlesla Catalina rozčileně v půli cesty. „Jestli nás s ním chytí..."

„Nikdo tu není."

To byla pravda. Teď už viděli na dlážděné prostranství před budovami a bylo zjevné, že krom obvyklé stráže v bráně je prázdné. Espinosovi lidé se všichni vrhli na hon do parku; hlídat nezůstal nikdo. Možná mysleli, že se kluk pokusí utéci přes vysokou zahradní zeď.

Podél stěn s temnými okny, krok za krokem. A tady už se rozzívly dveře do královnina křídla.

„Catalino..." ozval se Posa, když se ukryli za nimi, „musíte ho pustit tudy. Stačí otevřít okno někde v přízemí, viď, kluku? Vzal bych ho branou, ale vím, že už tam na mě zase bude někdo čekat. Jsou vytrvalí."

Zaváhala a bylo to na ní vidět.

„Ale jestli se bojíte..."

„Ne! Nesmíte jim dát záminku, done Ernesto." Ano, byla to zrada. Jestli hoch dělal prostředníka flanderským rebelům, pak určitě. Jenomže... bylo jí ho líto. Posa měl pravdu: je ohavnost vést válku s dětmi. Když ona odmítne a kluka chytí... Hrůza domyslit. „Běžte! Pustím ho přes kuchyň, tam teď nikdo nebude."

„Dobrou noc, Catalino. Buďte opatrná. A... nezlobte se."

Královnino křídlo bylo jako pusté; všichni dávno spali a dívka se dovedla vyhnout místům, kde by se dala čekat stráž nebo milenci na tajném dostaveníčku. Nepotkali nikoho, ale to nezabránilo, aby na konci jejich cesty, když otevírala okenici v kuchyni, necítila, jak jí ledový pot promáčel spodní košili. Takovou hrůzu nezažila snad nikdy.

„Děkuju, slečno," vyhoupl se hoch do pootevřeného rámu a vykoukl ven. Nebylo to vysoko, a on byl hbitý a přivyklý nejrůznějším přístupovým cestám. „Bůh vám žehnej." Na okamžik se zarazil, než dodal: „Já jsem Adriaen van Rijn. Nešpehoval jsem, jenom jsem něco donesl." A byl ten tam.

Rozklepaná Catalina přirazila okenici a jako ve snách došla do svého pokojíku. Nebyla zvyklá to dělat, ale dnes v noci jako první zastrčila petlici a teprve potom vykřesala jiskru a zapálila svíci. Až když se začala svlékat, což bez pomoci služebné nebylo nic snadného, a z kapsáře jí na zem vypadl pomačkaný list, uvědomila si, že ho klukovi zapomněla vrátit. Ani nevěděla, zda si ho vůbec chce prohlédnout: první myšlenka byla prostě tu věc spálit a zapomenout pokud možno na celý dnešní večer. Pak jí zrak padl na nekvalitně vytištěnou rytinu... a už nemohla přestat číst.

Flandry tím pamfletem volaly o pomoc. Ten hoch, Adriaen, se nepokoušel o nic víc, než přinést zprávu, co se v jeho zemi děje. Informovat ty, kdo by možná měli moc zasáhnout proti vévodovi z Alby, pokud by ovšem věděli, proti čemu vůbec zasahovat mají. A proč.

Po tom ohavném, krvavém čtení se dlouho převalovala na lůžku, a když konečně usnula, ve spánku ji pronásledovaly děsivé noční můry.


	7. Ernesto Posa, září 1568

VII.

_Ernesto Posa – září 1568_

Ráno bylo ještě mladé, nesmělé, utopené v moři červánků předpovídajících změnu počasí. Ernesto vstal ještě před svítáním a bez snídaně vyrazil z domu, aby byl v paláci ještě před jitřní mší. Nemusel se ohlížet, aby věděl, že je zase sledován. V téměř liduprázdné ulici se jeho stín neměl kam schovat, a ani to nevypadalo, že by se o to snažil. Za poslední týdny si na něj Posa téměř zvykl, ale to neznamenalo, že by ho přestal zneklidňovat. Právě naopak. Pocit bezprostředního ohrožení sílil, a on by se nejspíš rozhodl uniknout mu kvapným odjezdem z Madridu, kdyby nebylo...

Proč si lhát. Kdyby nebylo Cataliny de Vargas. Byl si už skoro jistý, že u dvora nenajde víc vodítek k vysvětlení bratrovy smrti, nedosáhne slušné kariéry a nepodaří se mu vykonat cokoliv hodného zmínky pro protialbovskou stranu a nebohé Flandeřany. Když to nedokázal princ z Eboli, který se s Filipem Druhým vídal den co den, co pak mohl dokázat on, bez vlivu a přízně mocných? Dávno se mohl vrátit do Alcaly, dokončit poslední půlrok studia, nebo odjet ještě dál. A najednou váhal, protože se rozumu postavilo srdce.

Bylo to samozřejmě všechno marné. Byť doňa Catalina sdílela jeho city, pro něj byla nedostupná. O novém sňatku vznešené vdovy po španělském grandovi rozhodovala její rodina, někdy i sám král. A Posa pochyboval, že by dívčin otec, Felipe de Vargas, blízký přítel a příbuzný _železného vévody_ Alby, k manželství své dcery s bratrem jednoho ze svých politických nepřátel svolil. A bez takového souhlasu se Catalina neodhodlá. Takže to bylo beznadějné. A přece zůstával u dvora, nesnažil se tu bezvýchodnou romanci ukončit ráznou tečkou.

Jeho pronásledovatel ho věrně sledoval až k branám královského zámku a tam se vytratil do jedné z postranních ulic. Ernesto minul zívajícího strážného, po pár krocích se pozdravil s hrabětem Lermou, který tu na kohosi čekal, a v zamyšlení pokračoval podél zdi paláce ke kapli.

Nedošel ani do poloviny cesty.

Mnich se vynořil zdánlivě odnikud.

„Markýzi z Posy, jménem krále a svaté matky církve jste zatčen."

Celou dobu se k tomu schylovalo, a přece to přišlo jako šok. Ernesto se divoce rozhlédl, zda by se nenašla cesta k úniku – marně. Sotva mnichova slova dozněla, ucítil zezadu na pažích dva páry silných rukou a mezi žebra mu kdosi třetí zabořil hlaveň pistole. Přesto se pokusil vyškubnout. Zbytečná snaha. Tlak do zad zesílil, vojáci mu zkroutili paže a zadrhli provazy kolem zápěstí.

„Nevzpírejte se," řekl duchovní, upíraje do jeho tváře pichlavé modré oči. „Nepřejeme si žádný skandál."

„Nic jsem neudělal!"

„To posoudí svatá inkvizice."

Vzápětí mu jeden ze stráží přehodil přes hlavu pytel a všechno zčernalo. Někam ho bezohledně vlekli, nepříliš daleko, jak se zdálo. Dláždění, tlumené vrznutí nenaolejovaných pantů a pak schody, nekonečné množství schodů přímo do nitra země, střídaných tu a tam klikatými chodbami. Ze zdí kolem čišel chlad a věčná zatuchlá vlhkost. Sem sluneční paprsky nikdy nepohlédly. Konečně ho zbavili látky přes obličej – ale jako by se to nestalo. Vojáci ho srazili na zem pokrytou vysráženou vlhkostí a čpícími zbytky hnijící slámy, zapadly těžké, okované dveře, a i ten nejmenší pramének světla z čadících pochodní byl pryč. Nic, než vše pohlcující tma všude kolem.

Tady, v podzemí, běžel čas jinak. Ernesto, ležící schoulený na ledové podlaze, se dlouhou dobu vůbec nedokázal pohnout. Měl pocit, jako by jeho divoce bušící srdce bylo jediným zvukem vyplňujícím ticho vesmíru. Ticho tohoto místa, hluboko pod zemí, daleko od časně podzimního madridského rána. Po nějaké době se hučení krve v uších uklidnilo a on zjistil, že nemožnost používat zrak posílila ostatní smysly. Někde ve slámě štrachaly neviditelné krysy. Z dálky, zpoza dveří, jako by se sem nesly jiné zvuky: těžké kroky, nářek, všechno jen jako stěží slyšitelná ozvěna skutečnosti.

Posadil se, zkusil pevnost pout na zápěstí. Potom se jich po nekonečnou dobu – jakou? Jak vlastně běží čas v místě bez času? - pokoušel zbavit. Narychlo zavázané uzly držely lépe, než doufal, ale provazy zase nebyly tak utažené, aby to byl beznadějný zápas. Jeden pokus za druhým. Sedřel si kůži a mnohokrát musel své snažení přerušit kvůli křečím ve svalech, napjatých v nepřirozené poloze. Nakonec jedna smyčka přeci jenom povolila, provazy sklouzly k podlaze ukryté temnotou.

Po kolenou se posunoval po zemi, píď po pídi, ruce natažené před sebou. Během okamžiku prsty narazily na okované dřevo. Nahmatal uzounkou škvíru při podlaze, dveře. Správně by tudy mělo prosvítat světlo, ale neviděl nic. V chodbě tam venku panovala nejspíš stejně neproniknutelná věčná noc. Pokusil se vstát, dlaň stále položenou na dřevě dveří – a zjistil, že cela je tak nízká, že se ani nenarovná v plné výšce.

Krůček za krůčkem. Směrem dál ode dveří se strop snižoval ještě více a celá kobka byla tak maličká, že kdyby se chtěl natáhnout na podlaze, dokázal by to jenom od jednoho rohu k druhému. Nikde nenašel širší škvíru mezi masivními kameny, ani náznak možnosti, že by z tohoto podzemního vězení bylo možno nějak uprchnout. Dveře se nepohnuly ani o nehet, ať se snažil sebevíc.

Nedokázal by říci, jak dlouho tohle všechno v tom podivném bezčasí trvalo. Nakonec bezmocně klesl na zem, příliš vyčerpaný, než aby dokázal pokračovat v jakékoliv činnosti nebo se alespoň držet sebemenší jiskry naděje. Jakmile se přestal hýbat, rozklepala ho zima. Tam, nahoře, ještě vládlo pozdní léto. Tyto zdi žádné léto neznaly.

Několikrát se přinutil zase zvednout, znovu a znovu ohmatávat tvrdé a neprostupné stěny, okované dubové dveře. V mezičasech upadal do mrákotného polospánku z fyzického i duševního vyčerpání. Jak dlouho? To věděl jen Bůh.

Když se škvíra pode dveřmi rozjasnila slabým přísvitem, v první chvíli to bylo jako vysvobození. Dřív, než mu mozek zase začal pracovat a vysvětlil mu, že o nic takového nejde.

Cela se otevřela a on oslepeně mrkal do plamenů pochodní, jako noční pták za jasného dne. Vojáci, rozmazané stíny na pozadí ohně bodajícího do slzících očí, ho vyvlekli ven, znovu svázali. A opět pouť nekonečným podzemím. Tentokrát ho alespoň nic neoslepovalo, krom záře světel.

Skončil vsedě na židli u dubového stolu, veliké, jen hrubě ohoblované desky na čtyřech masivních nohách v jinak téměř prázdné místnosti bez oken. Dva vojáci mu zůstali stát vedle boků a další nejspíš byli za ním, slyšel jejich polohlasný hovor, ale slova nevnímal. Když se otevřely dveře přímo proti němu, rozmluva se okamžitě rozplynula v nekonečném tichu podzemí.

Diego de Espinosa, _inquisidor general_ španělské inkvizice osobně, přešel místností jako duch a usedl do křesla na druhé straně stolu. Jeho průvodce položil na desku okovanou truhličku, vytáhl pero a štos papírů a uklidil se k písařskému pultu v rohu. Ernesto nevěděl nic o fungování inkvizičních soudů, ale tohle mu připadalo nanejvýš nezvyklé. Znepokojivé, mírně řečeno. Jako by v celé jeho situaci mohlo vůbec být něco, čím by se mohl uklidňovat.

„Než budete předán řádnému tribunálu," promluvil velký inkvizitor do nejhlubšího ticha, okamžitě pohlcujícího veškeré zvuky, „přál jsem si osobně spatřit odpadlíka od nejsvětější víry pocházejícího z nejvyšších kruhů."

„Ničím jsem se neprovinil, otče!" vyhrkl Ernesto bez rozmyslu. Voják, stojící napravo od něj, se líně otočil a zaťatou pěstí ho uhodil do tváře.

„Mluvte, jenom když budete tázán, a jenom k věci," ozval se od svého pultíku písař.

„Vaše zrada je předmětem zájmu nejvyšších kruhů," pokračoval Espinosa, jako by se nic nestalo, „protože je nutné zjistit dostatečně včas, kdo další je do ní ještě zapleten krom vás a vašeho bratra. Pro bezpečnost země i Jeho Veličenstva krále samotného. Jste ve styku s flanderskými povstalci. Jaké zprávy jim podáváte? Jak často? Kdo to zprostředkovává?"

„Chci se hájit před královým soudem, jestli mě viníte ze zrady! Co s tím má společného inkvizice?"

Neviděl žádný pokyn, ani sebemenší gesto, ale nějaké Espinosa udělat musel, protože vzápětí ho někdo silně škubnul za vlasy v týle a přirazil ho tváří na hranu hrubé stolní desky. Jednou, podruhé. První rána mu rozrazila čelo, druhá směřovala na spodní část obličeje. Okamžitě měl plná ústa krve z rozbitých rtů a prokousnutého jazyka. Zalapal po dechu, před očima se mu roztančily rudé a černé mžitky.

„Drzý kluku," zasyčel mu do ucha strážný, když ho zase zvedal, „neslyšel jste, že smíte odpovídat jen na to, nač se Jeho Milost ptá?"

„Nepleťte se, Poso," velký inkvizitor vstal a naklonil se k němu. „Inkvizice sama je králův soud a já jsem králův nejdůležitější rádce. Ve věcech víry udělá vždycky to, co po něm chce církev svatá. Znáte tohle?" odklopil dlouhými prsty víko okované truhličky a na stolní desku nedbale hodil dva svazky v kožené vazbě. Hned vedle krvavých skvrn na špinavém dřevě.

Ernesto vyhnal mrkáním z očí slzy, zrak se mu projasnil.

„Nečtu Erasma ani Luthera." Mluvení bolelo, a to se mu ještě nic tak hrozného nestalo. Bude hůř.

„Opravdu?" vítězný úsměv na Espinosově tváři. Velký inkvizitor otočil obě knihy zároveň na titulní list a Ernesto zůstal nevěřícně zírat na ex libris se svým vlastním monogramem, přilepená na předsádkách. Byla skoro dokonalá... skoro.

„Nechali jsme prohledat váš studentský byt v Alcale. Váš spolubydlící, nějaký..." pohlédl do papíru, který se vynořil z truhly zároveň s knihami, „Tómas García, odpřísáhl na svatý kříž, že jsou to vaše knihy. Tohle vás usvědčuje. Jste luterán, stejný heretik, jako byl váš bratr. Ještě mi budete tvrdit, že váš případ nepatří před inkviziční tribunál?"

Vězeň se chtěl hádat, bránit sebe i Rodriga alespoň nějak, ale slova mu došla. Espinosa si opatřil důkazy, které ho zbavily ochrany světského práva, vlivných přátel, společenského postavení. Cokoliv dalšího řekne, všechno se může dříve či později obrátit proti němu. Objevily se protestantské spisy? Mohou se objevit další. Mohou se objevit důkazy, že není luterán, ale ještě hůř, kalvinista. Že podporuje židy, posílá zprávy nejenom Flandeřanům, ale navíc ještě i anglické královně. Zrádce a heretik. Tómas přísahal na kříž? Kdo by nepřísahal. Svaté inkvizice se báli všichni už od Torquemadových časů.

„Vidíte, že s vámi hraju otevřenou hru, víte, na čem jste." Velkému inkvizitorovi tohle dělalo dobře. „Máte nejvyšší čas kát se ze svých hříchů a začít spolupracovat. Pak možná – a říkám možná, protože ještě neznám celý rozsah vaší viny – vyváznete z toho všeho živ." Opřel se dlaněmi o dřevěnou desku. „Takže znovu. Flanderští povstalci. Víme, že přinejmenším část vyslanců Spojených provincií zůstala v Madridu, sbírá zprávy a posílá je Willemovi van Oranje. Vy jste s nimi v kontaktu. Mluvte, kde se scházíte? Kde se skrývají?"

Ticho. Ernesto Posa upíral zrak na titulek knihy Erasma Rotterdamského přímo před svým nosem. Vybrali Kazatele, ne Chválu bláznivosti nebo jiný titul, méně kritický ke stávajícím církvím. Mluvil pravdu, když říkal, že nic z toho nečetl, ale o obsahu se v univerzitních putykách často diskutovalo. Tohle je vážně konec, pomyslel si. Espinosa mě má v hrsti, nedá mi pokoj, bude ze mne ždímat informace – a ty já prostě nemám. A vyšetřování se může táhnout roky. Roky v zatuchlé kobce bez slunečního svitu, jako byla ta, z níž ho sem přivedli.

Další rána pěstí ze strany do tváře.

„Jeho Milost se na něco ptá!"

„Nevím!" vykřikl hlasitěji, než chtěl, na pokraji hysterie. „Já na ně spojení nemám a zprávy jim nedávám!"

„Zase lež." Další list se vynořil z truhly a přistál vedle knih. Ernesto zahlédl zlomenou pečeť a podpis, Piet van Rijn. Varování, určené Rodrigovi a doručené příliš pozdě.

„Víme dobře, že jste jim pomáhal. Váš bratr vám prozradil, jak se s nimi spojit, a tohle je důkaz. Napsal vám toho dost." Espinosa před něj hodil kouskem provázku převázaný balíček.

„To není možné!" nevydržel mladý muž. Jak mohli ty listy najít? I kdyby stačili od rána, kdy byl zatčen, převrátit jeho dům naruby, Rodrigovy dopisy, které si dovezl z Alcaly domů, by nedokázal objevit nikdo, kdo by nevěděl o jeho skrýši. A kolik zbývalo takových lidí, kteří znali jeho dětská tajemství?

„Někde v nich to musí být, a vy mi prozradíte, podle jaké šifry vám psal."

Myšlenky se jenom ztěžka probíjely pod příkrov paniky. Podle šifry? V Rodrigových listech nikdy nebylo víc, než bylo vidět na první pohled. Ale nade vším teď vládla jiná otázka: kdo?

„To není možné," zopakoval a hlas se mu zatřásl. „Ty papíry byly na bezpečném místě."

„Ne tak bezpečném, jak jste si nejspíš myslel." Espinosa pokynul jednomu z vojáků, ten přešel ke dveřím za jeho zády a otevřel je. Prostě jenom otevřel, a světlo z místnosti dopadlo na postavu čekající za nimi.

„Bože..." hlesl Ernesto a skousl rty, aby neřekl víc. Kdyby jej zradil přítel, nebo dokonce milovaná Catalina, nebolelo by to tolik.

„Musela jsem, done Ernesto," María Soledad plakala, slzy jí volně tekly po vrásčité kůži, zatímco hleděla do jeho pomlácené tváře. „Co je po tomhle pomíjivém těle? Vaše duše byla v ohrožení a já jsem ji zachránila pro věčnou spásu. I kdybyste byl můj vlastní syn, nejednala bych jinak."

„To ti řekli oni?" setřásl ruku, která ho držela na židli, vyskočil na nohy. „Oni? Že jsem heretik? Luterán a špión? Rodriga jsi taky udala ty?" Křičel jako zbavený smyslů, nesnažil se ovládnout vztek, protože jinak by se snad také rozplakal. Chůva, skoro matka. K nikomu na celém světě neměl větší důvěru, a ona ho vydala inkvizici, přihrála jí do rukou důkazy, které ho pošlou do žaláře a nakonec na hranici.

Dveře zapadly. Dva strážní ho spojenými silami srazili na stolní desku do všech těch papírů. Dostal ostrý štulec do ledvin, pak několik ran do obličeje. Zase se mu tmělo před očima a s krví tentokrát vyplivl i úlomek zubu.

„Odveďte vězně," Espinosův hlas zněl jako z dálky, i když stál přímo nad ním. Zabořil mu prsty do vlasů, násilím zvrátil hlavu vzhůru. „Stejně nám řeknete, co chceme vědět," hlas suchý jako praskání holých větví v mrazu. „Každý nakonec začne mluvit."

Čekal stejnou celu bez jiskry světla, ale odvedli ho jinam, ještě hlouběji do podzemí. Kdo by čekal, že se pod královským palácem mohou ukrývat tak hluboká sklepení? Byla tu zima, od úst se pářilo a na kamenných zdech srážela vlhkost. Kobka byla stejně malá, ne-li menší než předchozí, ale s poněkud vyšším stropem.

Vojáci ho zbavili provazů, vysvlékli mu svrchní oděv, boty. Přidali pár dobře mířených úderů do citlivých míst, když se bránil. Zpola omámeného bolestí ho vstrčili do cely, s rukama zvednutýma nad hlavu připoutali za zápěstí k řetězům visícím od stropu. Těžké dveře zapadly a vládu opět převzala vše pohlcující temnota.

Tentokrát to bylo mnohem horší. Pouta neumožňovala, aby přenesl váhu na celá chodidla – musel balancovat na špičkách nebo viset. Paže se během chvilky odkrvily, prochladly; svaly na nich, na ramenou a zádech se nalily krutou bolestí vystřelující do zbytku těla. Třásl se vyčerpáním a zimou, i ve vše prostupujícím vlhku ho mučila žízeň. A takhle už... napořád? Do konce tohoto příliš krátkého života? Nechtěl věřit tomu, že by mu skutečně hrozilo tohle nebezpečí, když se nedopustil zločinu, byl věrný králi i víře, neodpadl ani na okamžik a ani v myšlenkách. Tak se tedy poučil. Byl paličatý hlupák. Stála mu za tohle krátká láska, na niž doňa Catalina jistě co nevidět zapomene? Stála mu za to pravda o bratrově smrti? Stejná touha po spravedlnosti pro všechny, pro kterou Rodrigo položil život?

Spravedlnost... Ano. Bránit spravedlnost smysl mělo, i kdyby ho nedávalo už nic jiného. A jestli žádná není, jestli je celý svět jenom ohromný temný žalář, jako je tento – proč by měl člověk vlastně vůbec žít?


	8. Catalina de Vargas a Isabela z Valois

VIII.

_Catalina de Vargas a Isabela z Valois – září 1568_

Ana Catalina byla neskonale vděčná Lermovi za tu zprávu, jakkoliv zlou. Jenom nevěděla, co si s ní počít. A přitom si byla jista, že něco podniknout musí, jinak se utopí v žalu a nakonec bude nucena se dívat, jak Ernesto trýznivě umírá na hranici. Pláč měla celý den na krajíčku, věci jí padaly z rukou. Ostatní dámy na ni hleděly s nepochopením, některé dokonce s pohoršením v domnění, že ji trápí nešťastná láska či nějaká tragédie v rodině a ona se, jako malé děvče, nedovede ovládnout ani před tváří své paní. Leonor se jí dokonce zeptala, zda nedostala nějaké zlé zprávy z Flander, od otce, a zda jí není nevolno.

Jenomže Catalina nechtěla být propuštěna z dnešní služby, aby se mohla někde v osamělosti oddat lítosti. Musela najít nějakého spojence, někoho, kdo by jí pomohl. Přece někdo takový musí existovat. Někdo musí vědět, co teď s Ernestem je. Zadržen byl přímo tady, v paláci – je možné, že už byl převezen jinam, do některého z inkvizičních vězení? Nebo je ještě někde tady? Kdyby to zjistila, třeba by ho dokázala nějakým způsobem zachránit, podplatit stráž, pomoci mu na svobodu. Naděje to byla slabá, ale držela se jí ze všech sil.

„Jsem unavená," jako ve snu, královnino heslo posledních měsíců. Přitom den ještě nebyl v polovině. „Doňo Catalino, doprovoďte mě do mé ložnice."

Já? zděsila se Catalina. Doufala, že jakmile Isabela z Valois ulehne, bude se moci vytratit a vyzpovídat Lermu podrobněji, protože po ranní mši jí sotva stačil zašeptat tu jedinou strašlivou větu. Konec nadějí. Královnině vůli žádná z dam nesmí odporovat.

Na prahu ložnice Isabela propustila většinu ostatních dívek a nechala Catalinu zavřít dveře mezi těmi zbývajícími a jimi dvěma.

„Pojďte blíž," vybídla ji pomalu, když osaměly. „Sem, ke mně," ukázala k vysoké posteli, na jejíž kraj se posadila. Catalina očekávala, že teď bude muset své paní pomoci se svlékáním nebo alespoň uvolněním živůtku, čím dál více tísnícího zvětšené břicho, ale královna jí pokynula, aby si sedla na stoličku u jejích nohou. „Co se vám přihodilo, doňo Catalino?" zeptala se dostatečně tiše, aby její hlas ani náhodou nepronikl za vzácným dřevem vykládané dveře do zbývajících pokojů. „Chodíte jako tělo bez duše. Přiznejte se," výraz ve tváři jí zpřísněl, „jste v problémech? Až příliš často jsem vás v poslední době vídala s jistým mladým mužem. Tělesný hřích nemusí zůstat bez následků, to dobře víte. Je to, z čeho jste tak zděšená? Obtěžkala jste?"

Catalina nechápavě hleděla královně do tváře, polkla. Jak by si tohle mohl o ní někdo myslet? Pak si vzpomněla, že za necelé tři roky její služby u dvora se něco podobného stalo už dvakrát, a jedna z těch nešťastnic skutečně zemřela poté, co se pokusila nechtěného plodu zbavit.

„Ne!" ohradila se dotčeně. „Jistěže ne!" A náhle struna jejího sebeovládání, napjatá na samu hranici, znenáhla praskla a jí na líce vytryskly slzy. „Ach Veličenstvo!" vyhrkla nešťastně, protože neměla ponětí, kde ještě by mohla hledat zastání. „Se mnou je všechno v pořádku. To Ernesto..."

Hlas jí vytěkal do ztracena.

Ticho se prodloužilo a ona se snažila dlaní zdusit vzlyky. Najednou pocítila královninu ruku ve vlasech.

„Nešťastné dítě, copak jsem vás dostatečně nevarovala, abyste se nezaplétala s mladým Posou? Co se stalo? Utekl?"

„Varovala jste mě, _madame_, jenomže to už stejně bylo pozdě," ne, ty slzy nebylo možné ovládnout ani zadržet. „A je to horší, mnohem horší. Možná by byl nakonec utekl, nebýt mě. Sám věděl, že ho sledují. Takhle..."

Nemusela to ani vyslovit nahlas, a Isabela z Valois pochopila.

„Je mrtev, nebo zatčen?" zeptala se hluše. Alespoň to tak Catalině přes slzy a hučení v uších připadalo.

„Hrabě Lerma mi řekl, že ho zadrželi přímo tady, v paláci, ještě před ranní mší. Byl u toho. Ach paní, co si mám teď počít? Prosím vás, pomozte mi! Vždyť on nic neudělal..."

„Doňo Catalino, já jsem mu tenkrát v kapli slíbila, že nad ním budu držet ochrannou ruku, ale proti inkvizici jsem bezmocná," řekla královna po chvíli přemýšlení a v hlase měla lítost nad oběma těmi ztracenými dušemi, její i jeho. „Kardinál Espinosa se těší králově přízni, a jestli zatčení šlechtice přímo u dvora vyvolá nějaké otázky, je jistě připraven dostatečně pádnými argumenty všechno vysvětlit. Smiřte se s tím, že vašemu milému není pomoci. Sama jsem ho varovala, paní de Vargas. Už ve chvíli, kdy neposlechl, byl mrtvý muž."

Ana Catalina nevnímala. Utopená ve svém žalu se najednou ke královně upjala jako ke své jediné naději. Isabela z Valois byla chytrá. Hodně chytrá, pravá dcera své intrikánské matky, byť jen v tomhle jediném. Jestli někdo dokáže Ernesta zachránit, pak jedině ona. Ani nevěděla, kdy to poslední vyslovila nahlas.

„Doňo Catalino, chcete po mně příliš," řekla královna tiše. „Jestli se dostal do inkvizičního vězení, ani sám král už ho nedokáže vysvobodit."

„Třeba ne," argumentovala, „třeba ještě není pozdě. Paní... Jestli ho odsoudí, jaký má pro mě smysl zůstávat živa?"

Dlouhé ticho. V dívčině zoufalství Isabela četla stejnou sebezničující vášeň, jakou vídala v posledních měsících jeho života v očích asturijského prince. Zachránit milovanou bytost, nebo zemřít. Spíš to druhé, jestli to nešťastné děvče zůstane bez pomoci. Tohle je láska? Pak je snad lépe nemilovat.

Vstala.

„Dobrá," řekla po vnitřním boji, který se jí odrazil ve tváři téměř křečí. Byla si vědoma, co se chystají udělat, a tohle mohla být sebevražda. Ona, jako španělská královna, byla do jisté míry chráněna. Catalina ne, a nejspíš si to ani neuvědomovala. „Pokusím se vám pomoci, ale velké naděje si nedělejte. Doňo Catalino, snad také chápete, že jestli se odvážíte inkvizičnímu vězni pomoci k útěku, může vás to stát život? Přinejmenším budete muset zmizet ode dvora, možná i ze země, vlastní rodina vás zavrhne, protože Espinosovi lidé umějí držet stopu. I kdyby se vám povedlo, co zamýšlíte, zjistí, že jste se do věci zapletla. Zjistí, že jsem se zapletla já."

„Vy, Veličenstvo? Jestli myslíte, že vás ohrožuji..."

Bolestivé křeče v kříži a podbřišku, které ji poslední týdny neopouštěly. Slabost a strašlivá únava, téměř bez ustání od chvíle, kdy pocítila, že nosí pod srdcem nový život, příliš brzy po narození obou princezen. Dotírající smutek a obavy, manželovo odcizení, Carlosova smrt. Bylo toho příliš, a ona už přes všechnu tmu beztak neviděla žádnou budoucnost pro sebe. Tak ať ji mají alespoň ti dva, pokud je to ještě vůbec možné.

„O mě nemusíte mít strach," řekla nahlas a nedodala, co jí běželo myslí: Na věčnosti jí tribunál Diega de Espinosy ublížit nemůže. A že nepřežije narození tohoto Filipova dítěte, si byla téměř jistá. „Pošlete někoho pro králova zpovědníka, doňo Catalino. Chci s ním promluvit."

Její mladší společnice nepochopila. Nevadí. Isabela znala fray Dominga lépe než její dámy: ten člověk byl impulsivní hlupák s vášní pro peníze, a přitom měl hodně blízko k velkému inkvizitorovi. Jestli byl na španělském dvoře vůbec někdo, kdo by jí mohl prozradit cokoliv užitečného, byl to on.

Trvalo hodinu, než bratr Domingo dorazil, a dalších dvacet minut zabral nezávazný hovor o jeho dnešním kázání. Ukonejšit jeho pozornost řečmi o víře, jako hodná žačka, která si chce nechat vysvětlit nejhlubší tajemství božské pravdy pouze od něho, nejmoudřejšího ze všech učitelů. Koutkem oka si povšimla, že je Catalina de Vargas v koutě místnosti jako na trní. Minuty jí běžely, jí i jejímu milému, to královna chápala, ale jsou věci, jež nelze uspěchat.

Teď, konečně, byla ta pravá chvíle.

„Než vám poděkuji za rozhovor, otče," začala hlaďoučce, „snad byste mi mohl povědět... Mezi mými dámami se rozšířila zvěst, že byl dnes nějaký šlechtic přímo v paláci zatčen jako kacíř. Ne všechny mé společnice se drží cudně stranou mladých mužů, jistě mi rozumíte, otče. Takže mám poněkud obavy. Je to pravda?"

Vstala, přešla ke komodě pod zrcadlem, jako by nic otevřela vrchní zásuvku. Vyhrábla měšec, až příliš těžký pro její útlé prsty. Příliš těžký i pro toho ďáblova hada, který si tu hrál na věrného zpovědníka.

„Pravda, Veličenstvo. Vskutku nebezpečného heretika jsme zadrželi. Ale nemusíte se nadále znepokojovat. Ten bezbožník už vaše dámy neohrozí. Máme ho bezpečně pod zámkem a kardinál Espinosa ho vyslechne, jakmile mu vybude čas. Zítra po soumraku bude převezen do inkvizičního vězení v Navalcarneru. Nepřejeme si vzbuzovat zbytečný rozruch, který zatčení vysoce postavené osoby může vyvolat."

Jinými slovy, všechno ututlat. Kdo ví, kolik přátel krom Any Cataliny a hraběte z Lermy může mladý Posa u dvora ještě mít.

„Chvála Bohu!" řekla nahlas s předstíranou úlevou. „Buďte tak laskav..." měšec s mincemi změnil majitele, „modlete se za bezpečí mých dam a za odpuštění jejich hříchů."

„Slyšela jste," obrátila se ke Catalině v koutě místnosti, když byl fray Domingo bezpečně z jejích komnat. „Máte málo času, ale něco přece. Sama to však nezvládnete a já pro vás žádnou pomoc sehnat nedokážu."

Cesta z Madridu do Navalcarnera – noční, utajená, takže nejspíš jen s několika málo ozbrojenci, ale přesto – příliš velké sousto pro jedinou ženu. A na Aně Catalině bylo už zase vidět, že si zoufá, nedokáže se přidržet té chabé naděje.

Bylo to jako záblesk, osvícení z nebes.

„_Madame_, měla bych nápad, ale... Starší Posa, víte, Ernestův bratr, on se přece pokoušel stavět za práva flanderské šlechty proti Albovi. A vyslanci z Nizozemí přijeli i sem, do Madridu, váš... infant jim přece slíbil záštitu. Už je to dlouho, ale určitě je někdo z nich ještě tady. Třeba by... Protože Ernesta vlastně zadrželi kvůli jeho bratrovi. Nevíte, kde je najít?"

„Dítě, to, co říkáte, je zrada," pravila Isabela vážně. „Ale já chápu. Nevím, nemůžu vám pomoci. Když flanderští nepochodili u krále a don Carlos byl uvězněn, mám za to, že někteří odjeli, ale všichni ne, v tom máte jistě pravdu. Ale kde se skrývají..."

„Co mám tedy udělat? Je vůbec u dvora někdo, kdo by s nimi mohl být v kontaktu? Mnozí přece byli ve Flandrech, mají tam přátele..."

Slzy. A čas ubíhá, hodiny tikají.

„Vzchopte se, děvče, takhle nikomu nepomůžete. Pošlete mi sem Inéz a běžte za... Je tu jedna osoba, která ví víc, než jiní, má kontakty v Nizozemí a možná, možná by vám dokázala pomoci. Napíšu jí vzkaz, abyste měla vůbec šanci se k ní dostat, jako můj posel."

Královna se naklonila ke Catalině a téměř neslyšně jí zašeptala jméno.


	9. Piet van Rijn, září 1568

IX.

_Piet van Rijn – září 1568_

Půlnoc, u kostela Immaculaty.

„Šílenství," řekl Hendrik Hooft. „S největší pravděpodobností past, která nás má vylákat do rukou inkvizice, v lepším případě Albových lidí."

„Princ z Eboli Albu nenávidí, a Espinosu ještě víc. Nikdy neudělal nic, co by nám uškodilo," argumentoval van Rijn. To byla pravda. Majordom krále Filipa o jejich spojce věděl celé měsíce, jejím prostřednictvím konec konců poslal i tuhle zprávu, a mlčel před králem i církví. Co by přitom bylo snadnější, než prostředníka zadržet a vynutit z něj místo jejich skrýše? Flanderští vyslanci dlouho tajně doufali, že by zrovna Ruy Gómez mohl dokázat zvrátit poměr sil u španělského dvora v jejich prospěch. Dosáhnout Albova odvolání. Infantův impulsivní vpád do citlivé situace všechno zhoršil, možná nenapravitelně, poprava nizozemských vůdců znemožnila cestu ke snadnému narovnání povstalců s králem Filipem. A Gómez pomaličku ustupoval ze své pozice. Zůstával královým důvěrníkem, jedním z mála jeho přátel, ale jeho vliv na politická rozhodnutí se vytrácel. Van Rijn přesto doufal, riskoval vlastní život, životy přátel i jediného syna a zůstával v Madridu, a princ z Eboli se nedopustil ničeho, čím by jeho důvěru zklamal.

„Slábne," mračil se Hooft. „A jsou věci, které by mu pomohly zase se dostat na výsluní."

„Stejně půjdu."

Takže teď stál v naprosté temnotě nejhlubšího stínu uličky, z níž měl výhled ke kostelu, s nabitými pistolemi za opaskem a rukou na jílci kordu. Vzdálený zvon odpočítával půlnoc, a nikde nikdo. Konečně se odhodlal a podél zdí se vydal směrem k chrámu Neposkvrněné Panny. Noc byla stále stejně tichá, a ačkoliv napínal sluch ze všech sil, nezaslechl z žádného směru zaskřípění řemenů ani zachrastění zbroje. Pokud mohl soudit, v okolí nebylo živé duše.

A přece. Když pod jeho kroky, jakkoliv tichými, zazvučela kamenná dlažba, od vchodu do kostela se odlepil temnější stín. Postava v plášti a klobouku, štíhlá a drobná, jako by tmavá látka skrývala mladého hocha. Van Rijn pevněji sevřel zbraň v pěsti a udělal těch několik kroků vpřed.

„Vy jste ten, o kom mluvil vzkaz od... společného známého?" zeptal se sotva slyšitelně. „Jste tu sám?"

„Sama," slabounké světlo poloviční luny, pronikající s obtížemi mezi sklánějící se zdi domů, dopadlo při pohybu postavě do tváře, a flanderský vyslanec okamžitě pochopil, že tohle není žádný chlapec. Mladá žena v mužském oděvu, dokonce s dýkou u boku, s hladkými vlasy sčesanými do uzlu na zátylku pod kloboukem, takže při letmém pohledu skutečně působila jako páže ode dvora. „Dávala jsem pozor, aby mě nikdo nesledoval. Ale přesto... pokud víte o bezpečnějším místě, veďte mě."

Van Rijn se rozhlédl. Ne, skutečně se tu neukrýval nikdo další, koho by bylo možné pohledem odhalit. Tady, u zamčených kostelních vrat, by byl snadným terčem, v každém stínu se mohl skrývat Espinosův ozbrojenec. Přesto tu zřejmě stáli sami. Tohle bylo... nezvyklé. Hodně nezvyklé, pokud to měl vyjádřit diplomaticky. Z děvčete čišely obavy, ale ne ty obyčejné, jaké prožívá většina žen v noci v nebezpečných madridských ulicích. Tvář měla utrápenou, a přesto na něj hleděla s jistou nadějí.

„Pojďte," řekl a vykročil do temnoty. Než jej pohltila, uslyšel lehké kroky a její dech těsně za svým ramenem. Následovala ho důvěřivě, bez rozpaků. Něco bylo silnější než strach.

Krčma v zapadlé uličce, s pokojíky přístupnými z pavlače ve dvorku. Jedna z těch, již občas využívali ke schůzkám, jež bylo lepší utajit. Van Rijn rozsvítil lacinou svíčku ve stísněné komoře, zařízené pouze slamníkem na zemi a rozvrzanou stoličkou. Mladá žena se otřásla, ale její odhodlání se nemenšilo.

„Vy jste...?" zeptal se vyčkávavě, aniž by dokončil větu.

„Catalina de Vargas," řekla. „A vy?"

„Myslel jsem, že to víte, když mi posíláte žádost o schůzku," odvětil drsně. Jméno poznal a ona byla pěkná, to zavánělo nebezpečím. Krásné agentky bývaly tím nejzrádnějším, co zákulisní diplomacie kdy zrodila. Muži mívali tendenci věřit sličným dívkám, a van Rijn na to pamatoval.

„Dobrá, nechme to," neurazila se mladá žena. Pořád měla v hlase jakousi naléhavost. „Znáte markýze Posu?"

„Ten je po smrti." Van Rijn se zamračil, přešel místností od dveří ty dva kroky k rozpadající se štokrličce a posadil se bez ohledu na to, že by snad měl tu trochu pohodlí nabídnout ženě. Bylo pozdě a on byl vnitřně napnutý k prasknutí.

„Ne Rodriga," řekla s jistou netrpělivostí. „O tom, že jste znali jeho, ví celý dvůr, a jeho vrahové především. Ernesta."

„Tak že se jmenuje? Ne, dámo, s ním jsem neměl tu čest." To nebyla docela pravda. Viděl mládence, párkrát a zdálky. Už také věděl, že se mu do rukou omylem dostal vzkaz určený mrtvému. A rovněž, že se u dvora připojil ke skupině protialbovsky zaměřených šlechticů, zastávajících se nizozemských práv a zmírnění teroru. Tohle všechno však nehodlal prozrazovat. Pro svou vlastní bezpečnost, i pro jeho. Posunul si klobouk do týla a upřel na děvče zamračený pohled. Leckterá by se polekala jeho staženého obočí a naježených knírů. „Mluvte rychle, slečinko. Nehodlám tady strávit noc nebo se dočkat chvíle, kdy mě tu zatknou. Oč vám jde?"

„Ernesto Posa," spustila kvapně, jako by se obávala, že jí uteče, „byl dnes ráno zadržen inkvizicí. Ze stejných důvodů, proč zemřel jeho bratr."

„Pak," pravil van Rijn chmurně, „doufejme, že Bůh zkrátí jeho trápení a dá pokoj jeho duši."

„A to je všechno, co mi na to řeknete?"

Díval se do její rozhořčené tváře. Mladá. Hodně mladá, a přes jistou protřelost nejspíš ještě hodně nevinná. Nebo naivní. Zamilovaná panenka, která si ke své smůle vybrala nepravého. O tom všem pomlčel, aby ji neurazil a nedotkl se její důstojnosti, již si ztěžka uchovávala.

„Co na to mám říci? Jste španělská šlechtična, jistě vám nemusím vysvětlovat, co je to inkvizice. My v Nizozemí jsme to už poznali stejně dobře."

„Pane," klesla před ním na koleno a možná by ho byla vzala za ruku, kdyby to dovolil. „Prosím vás, pomozte mi. Zaplatím. Žádnému Španělovi v tom nemohu věřit, ale vy jste ze Spojených provincií, pro které zemřel Ernestův bratr. Večer ho budou převážet z Madridu, přímo z paláce, do Navalcarnera. Je to dlouhá cesta a nechtějí vzbudit pozornost."

„Jste šílená, děvenko."

A připadalo mu to tak. Bláznivější než infant, který zhatil jejich pečlivě budovanou strategii. Jenomže v tom šílenství byl odlesk víry a naděje, zatímco v donu Carlosovi jen temnota a smrt. Zranit tu všemocnou hydru, utít jí aspoň jedinou, tu nejméně důležitou hlavu. Pokořit ďábelského Espinosu, třebas jen v tom nejmenším. A, svým způsobem, odvděčit se mrtvému Posovi za jeho nezištnou pomoc, nebo pokus o ni. Záchranou jeho bratra, nebo pokusem...

Podíval se na dívku. V očích neměla žádné slzy, zato jakési podivné odhodlání. Ta bláznivá holka byla připravena vyrazit do boje třebas hned, bez ohledu na sebe. Nějak nedefinovatelně mu připomínala jeho vlastního pána, Willema van Oranje. Oranžský šel také za svým záměrem, třebas do nepředvídatelného konce. V té chvíli si byl Piet van Rijn teprve jist, že tohle není past.

„Ale v šílenství," načal pomalu, „bývá tu a tam víc rozumu, než ve zdravé mysli. Pojďte," otevřel dveře a vykročil na pavláčku.

„Kam?" zarazila se. Přeci jen dostala nakonec strach.

Flanderský velvyslanec se na ni zahleděl, zkrabatil čelo a nakonec se opatrně dotkl její tváře pod mužským kloboukem.

„Musíme spěchat. Do večera zbývá hodně málo času na přípravu akce, která by v našem vlastním zájmu neměla selhat."


	10. Catalina de Vargas, září 1568

X.

_Catalina de Vargas – září 1568_

Odpoledne se drobně, ale vytrvale rozpršelo a vyprahlá země žíznivě pila kapky a sbírající se louže. Po setmění déšť zesílil a půda přestala mít zájem o další vodu. Cesta se rozmočila, pokryla bahnitými kalužemi a blátem rozšlapaným nohama poutníků i rozrytým koly. Soumrak a všudypřítomná vlhkost z ní vyhnaly většinu povozů i pěších, spěchajících do okolních vesnic či přímo do Madridu po práci na poli nebo cestě za obchodem.

Van Rijn vybral dobré místo: nepříliš daleko od špinavých chatrčí madridských předměstí, ale už mimo doslech či dohled od nich, v místě, kde se cesta mírně stáčela do zahloubeného úvozu. Remízky a vzrostlé stromy podél ní tvořily přirozené úkryty. Čekali od pozdního odpoledne v naprosté tichosti, zatímco kolem nich probíhal řídnoucí provoz a déšť bubnující do střech klobouků neustával.

Jak ubývalo světla a noc čím dál temněji spěla ke své půli, Catalina si začínala zoufat. Mohl fray Domingo královně lhát? Ovšemže; a také se Espinosovy plány mohly změnit a vězeň do inkvizičního žaláře tudy dnes vůbec nepojede. Silně pochybovala, že by se jí podařilo Flandeřany přesvědčit, aby se vydali na číhanou ještě další noc. S ubíhajícím časem vždycky roste riziko odhalení a někteří byli od samého počátku proti.

Stačilo si připomenout pochmurného Hoofta a jeho výraz, když van Rijn přivedl španělskou dvorní dámu nad ránem přímo do nenápadného domku, kde Nizozemci čekali na vývoj situace v královském paláci a sbírali zprávy. Nebýt kluka, nejspíš by ani s pomocí vůdce Flandeřanů Hoofta nepřesvědčila, dokonce ani k tomu jedinému pokusu ne, a jejím nadějím by byl konec. Teprve za svítání se v síni, kde spolu mluvili, objevil zívající chlapec – a ona zmlkla v půlce slova, když poznala málem neúspěšného roznašeče letáků z oné noci před několika týdny. Adriaen si na ni okamžitě vzpomněl a ona dostala příslib pomoci.

Přesto si byla vcelku jistá, že ať už se akce vyvede nebo ne, zpět ke královně se víckrát nevrátí. Už kvůli tomu, aby naschvál či z neopatrnosti nemluvila víc, než by bylo bezpečné.

Únava dotírala, ale vzrušení a strach prozatím působily silněji. Stejně jako velitel Flanderských nespala už druhou noc. Tu a tam se přistihla, že jí temný svět uplývá před očima, rozmazává se – a vzápětí ji dotírající dešťové kapky opět probíraly.

A najednou to bylo tady. Nejdřív soví zahoukání Hooftovy předsunuté hlídky a hned nato čvachtání kopyt po rozmáčené cestě. Uzavřený vůz beze všech znaků, jen s obyčejnou lucernou pověšenou vepředu, kočí v kutně s kápí do obličeje na kozlíku a šest jízdních vojáků. Téměř stejný počet, jako měl k dispozici van Rijn, a to i pokud počítala samu sebe. Déšť pomáhal ukrytým: tlumil zvuky jejich pohybu a naopak nechával hlasitěji zpívat koňská kopyta blátivou písničku.

Všechno se sběhlo tak rychle, že Catalina ani nestačila použít jezdeckou pistoli, kterou jí Nizozemec svěřil. Nocí zaštěkaly rány ze střelných zbraní, spatřila hroutící se jezdce a vzápětí několik stínů, v naprosté tichosti se vrhajících ze svahu přímo po těch, kdo zůstali v sedlech. Kdosi se vyšvihl na kozlík, v tlumeném světle lucerny zableskl kord a kočí, nejspíš mnich, se složil pod kopyta tažných zvířat. Poznala velitele Flandeřanů, jistou rukou uklidňujícího frkající koně. Vzápětí seskočil z kozlíku do louže, gestem přivolal jednoho ze svých mužů, aby se vzájemně kryli, než otevřou vůz.

„Můžete sem, _mademoiselle_," vybídl ji vzápětí van Rijnův hlas. „Už je to bezpečné."

Klouzala dolů z prudkého svahu se srdcem až v hrdle, zatímco ti dva vytahovali ven z vozu vězně.

„Nebraňte se, jsme přátelé," zaslechla znovu van Rijnovu chraplavou flanderskou francouzštinu, a konečně byla ona dole a ten člověk venku na cestě. V první chvíli ho nemohla podle ničeho poznat a splašený tep se jí rozletěl ještě rychleji. Je to on? Vězeň byl svlečený do košile, bos, s rukama spoutanýma za zády a pytlem přes hlavu. Naprosté utajení, aby nedošlo ke skandálu, naznačoval fray Domingo, a také se o ně inkvizice pokusila. Až na jediný osudový detail.

Van Rijn zbavil osvobozeného provazů, pytle a roubíku v ústech a Catalina málem omdlela úlevou.

„Vy jste markýz z Posy?" ujišťoval se Flandeřan.

„Ernesto Posa, ano," vězeň lačně sál vlhký a chladný noční vzduch. Sípal, a když ho jeho osvoboditelé pustili, potácel se jako opilý. Někdo mu mlčky podal láhev s vínem ředěným vodou.

„Já jsem van Rijn, vyslanec Willema van Oranje. Asi už jste o mně slyšel. Udržíte se v sedle?"

Přikývnutí, stěží patrné ve slabém světle jediné lampy.

„Chlapi," obrátil se van Rijn na své muže, „mrtvoly do vozu, a pošleme je po cestě dál. A pryč, než nás tu někdo přistihne."

Během chvíle temné spřežení s lucernou rozmlácenou jílcem kordu a volní koně uháněli na Navalcarnero, zatímco Hooft s jedním služebníkem se sto kroků opačným směrem vynořili s podrostu s jejich vlastními jezdeckými zvířaty.

„Ernesto," konečně se Catalině vrátil dech, uklidnila rozechvělé ruce, v nichž do té chvíle křečovitě svírala pistoli. „Ernesto, chválabohu!"

Nevěřícně k ní obrátil deštěm mokrý obličej, bledě svítící do tmy. Doposavad pro něj musela být jen jedním ze stínů ve stínech, pouhým dalším ozbrojencem v tmavém plášti.

„Catalino! Vy jste... Jak jste dokázala...?"

Chtěla být nadále silná, povzneseně něco odpovědět, jenomže to najednou nešlo. Po dvou dnech neustálé hrůzy ztratila sebevládu ve chvíli, kdy bylo po všem. Místo slov se přitiskla mladému muži k rameni, s nosem zabořeným do jeho vlhké košile páchnoucí žalářem. Nebyla si jistá, jestli jí po tvářích stéká déšť nebo slzy.

„No tak, no tak, slečinko," van Rijn se pokusil za jejími zády o obhroublý tón, aby zakryl svou vlastní úlevu. „Tohle si nechte do bezpečí. Schováme vás na pár dní, než vás přestanou hledat, a pak musíte zmizet ze země. Ale teď zmizme hlavně odsud."

Svou první noc s milovaným mužem si Catalina představovala různě, ale ani v nejdivočejším snu by ji nenapadlo, že ji stráví schoulená s Ernestem pod jednou přikrývkou v podkrovní komůrce domku na předměstí, a v tom nejtvrdším spánku. Do van Rijnova úkrytu dorazili dlouho po půlnoci, všichni promočení, zabahnění a k smrti vyčerpaní. Na nějaké dlouhé řeči nebylo ani pomyšlení, natož na cokoliv jiného. V podkroví bylo příjemně, jak střecha držela horkost předcházejících letních dnů, a lůžko jenom jedno, o čemž se van Rijn opomněl zmínit a Catalině to bylo srdečně jedno. Její pověst byla beztak v troskách a pobyt u dvora nenávratně minulostí. Byla šťastná, že cítí Ernestovo teplé, živoucí tělo vedle svého, a na ničem víc už jí nezáleželo. A tak usnuli vedle sebe nepřekonatelnou únavou, nevinně jako děti.

Probudil ji déšť dorážející do okna. Kalné světlo se probíjelo pod těžká víčka. Mraky zastírající oblohu mátly pojem o čase, ale nejspíš už bylo pozdě, zdaleka ne ráno. A ještě než se úplně probrala, ucítila na líci lehounký dotek. Poslepu nahmatala prsty, něžně jí odsunující rozcuchané vlasy z tváře.

„Ernesto..."

„Nechtěl jsem tě vzbudit," řekl omluvně. Okamžitě si všimla, že přešel na důvěrnější formu oslovení a i zpod spuštěných řas viděla, že se na ni dívá. „Vypadáš tak nevinně, když spíš, a přitom máš skryté ostří. Obehrála jsi Espinosu, nejnebezpečnějšího člověka ve Španělsku..." A sníženým hlasem: „Zachránilas mi život a nechápu, jak jsi to dokázala."

„To van Rijn, tomu poděkuj. Já mám jenom štěstí, že mi lidé pomáhají." Neuvěřitelná řádka náhod. Lerma, královna, princ z Eboli, Flanderští. Každý jej o maličký kousek posunul ke svobodě a neptal se, jakou cenu bude muset zaplatit, jestliže cokoliv v tom řetězu selže. Prostě jenom proto, že cítili jako správné vzepřít se nespravedlivému násilí.

Posadila se. Teď, v denním světle, teprve viděla tmavé podlitiny v jeho tváři a na nahých ramenou, rozedřená zápěstí – ale velkou škodu zjevně neutrpěl. Modřiny za pár dní vyblednou a z nich dvou se stanou další ze stovek anonymních poutníků, každý den opouštějících Madrid. Její vlastní peníze a šperky, které vzala s sebou, i ty, jimiž ji při loučení vybavila královna, jistě vystačí na cestu za hranice, do Francie nebo dál, možná i na první měsíce skromného živobytí. A pak... Pak se prostě uvidí. Jsou živí a svobodní, to je teď nejdůležitější.

„Obejmi mě," požádala ho tiše. „Chci si být jistá, že jsi tu se mnou."

Ernesto zabořil tvář do jejích vlasů.

„Teď bych tě asi měl požádat, aby ses za mě provdala, když jsme spolu strávili noc, a nadto takovou. A já ti nemám co nabídnout."

„Nic přece nežádám." Tichounce se zasmála. „Jsme to ale divní milenci!"

Dlouho mlčky seděli v objetí, beze slov, a do okenní tabule bubnoval vytrvalý déšť. Byli pořád ještě v Madridu, a jako by nebyli. Posledních pár dní, a víckrát se do Španělska nevrátí.

„Královna mě při loučení prosila, abych ti vyřídila, pokud se znovu uvidíme..." začala konečně Catalina a zase na okamžik zmlkla, hledajíc slova. „Řekla mi, že tvůj bratr zemřel její vinou. Král ho chránil před inkvizicí, i když bývalý velký inkvizitor Valdés žádal, aby ho vydal. Byl by to dělal i dál, kdyby... Královna tvého bratra požádala, aby využil svého vlivu na jejího manžela a zachránil dona Carlose před popravou. Tys tady nebyl, neviděl jsi, co se stalo mezi infantem a jeho otcem, všem na očích... Ale král byl ve věci omilostnění svého syna neoblomný. Podle královny se stalo tohle: Když Rodrigo Posa u něj nedocílil ničeho, rozhodl se odvést jeho pozornost od infanta tím, že vezme vinu na sebe. Měl v úschově část dokumentů, které si don Carlos vyměňoval s flanderskými povstalci, většinou takových, které ho přímo nejmenovaly... Takže napsal anonymní udání sám na sebe, inkvizice mu prohledala dům a našla důkazy o jeho zradě. Krále to zasáhlo, a přesto nedovolil tvého bratra zatknout a veřejně soudit, zbavit cti. Jak to skončilo, víš. Zemřel přímo v cele dona Carlose, před jeho očima. A nadto zbytečně. Infant uprchl, ale ještě předtím řekl králi takové věci, že bylo okamžitě jasné, že se tvůj bratr jenom obětoval za něj. Hned druhý den byl zpátky ve vězení, a ještě předtím kompromitoval mou paní, u níž byl dopaden, když se šel rozloučit a vzít si od ní peníze na cestu."

„Catalino..."

„Královna... Řekla mi, že je jí to líto. Neměla o to žádat, a nic z toho by se nestalo."

„Catalino, královna se mýlí. Jak jsem znal svého bratra, byl by se pokusil přítele zachránit, i kdyby ho o nic nežádala. A on asturijského prince za přítele považoval." Povzdychl si a objal ji těsněji kolem ramen. „Přesto jsem rád, že ti to svěřila. Přinejmenším teď vím, že alespoň Rodriga nikdo neudal. Dřív nebo později by ho inkvizice stejně dostala. Byl příliš přímý, netajil se svými názory, a oni dovedou... najít důkazy, i když žádné neexistují."

Vzala do svých jeho volnou ruku, prstem olemovala krvavou odřeninu na zápěstí.

„Bylo to zlé?" zeptala se.

„Mohlo to být horší, o hodně horší, kdybyste... Ne, nechci o tom mluvit. Beztak jsem si to zavinil sám. Kdybych zmizel včas, jak mi všichni radili..."

„Byla bych teď bez tebe."

„U dvora, v přízni."

„Sama."

Ernesto vzal její tvář do lodiček dlaní a opatrně, něžně ji políbil na rty.

„Už nikdy nebudeš sama."


	11. Isabela z Valois, říjen 1568

XI.

_Isabela z Valois – říjen 1568_

Zabušení na dveře, víc než neurvalé. Vzápětí se rozlétly dokořán. Dvorní dámy vyskakovaly ze svých sedadel, ozvaly se výkřiky, zapištění. Královna vstala poslední, pomalu a důstojně. Ve vchodu vířil v průvanu temný plášť Velkého inkvizitora.

„Ven!" vyrazil Diego de Espinosa a prudce trhl rukou. Shromážděné šlechtičny prchaly jedna za druhou. Žádná nezůstala, aby se pokusila ochránit svou paní před tím nenadálým vpádem.

„Co to má znamenat, padre?" otázala se Isabela z Valois chladně, když proti vší zvyklosti španělského dvora zůstala s kardinálem o samotě. Cítila chlad vkrádající se do tváří, obmykající její tělo v ledovém objetí. Čekala reakci církevních hodnostářů na to, co udělala? Nepochybně. Věděla, že se něco stane, ale neurvalost tohoto muže ji překvapila, šokovala. Může se to dít se souhlasem krále?

„To se ptám já vás, ve jménu Božím," zasyčel inkvizitor temně. Ďábel, pomyslila si. Po tom předchozím, bezcitném starci Valdésovi, další, ještě děsivější zplozenec pekel na místě nejsvětějšího ochránce svaté církve. Fernando Valdés alespoň znal míru: nikdy by nevtrhl ke královně, porušuje veškerá pravidla, neřval by na ni bez špetky úcty jako na vyšetřovaného zločince. „Vás, která bezpochyby jste ve spojení s flanderskými kacíři a sama jste nakažena jejich bezbožností. Umožnila jste útěk uvězněnému heretikovi. Vaši duši pohltí plameny pekla za takový hřích. Ani ti nejmocnější neujdou pomstě trestajícího Boha."

Ernesto Posa. Takže to doňa Catalina dokázala, její zmizení od dvora nebylo výsledkem porážky, nebo dokonce zatčení. A dlouhá prodleva od její akce byla nepochybně zapříčiněna tím, že Espinosa hledal zdroj úniku informací o vězni.

„Nerozumím vám, otče." I jí se to podařilo, udržela hlas chladný a na tváři povýšený výraz vyjadřující odpor a pohoršení. „Až se král dozví o vašem chování, nepochybně upadnete v nemilost vy," opovážila se ještě dodat, ač o tom pochybovala. Filip se jí vyhýbal už celé týdny – vyjma formálních procesí a návštěv kostela se vůbec nevídali, a pokud ano, nepromluvil ani slovo. Věděla, že mu nechtíc zasadila tvrdou ránu, sama proměnila jeho lásku v odpor.

„Pochybuji, _madame_." Velký inkvizitor to nepochybně věděl. „Král je zbožný muž. Sám potrestá svou nekajícnou manželku. Nebylo dost na tom, _madame_, jak jste jej ponížila, když jste porušila svou manželskou věrnost a pomáhala k ohavné zradě infantovi, teď jste se zrádkyní a kacířkou stala sama."

Isabela se zapotácela, rychle sevřela ruku kolem opěradla křesla a těžce klesla do jeho měkké náruče.

„Varuji vás, padre," řekla, zsinalá jako čerstvě omítnutá zeď. „Král dobře ví, že jsem se s infantem ničeho špatného nedopustila. Těžce jste mě urazil, pane, a dvojnásob, pokud mě obviňujete z napomáhání kacířům."

Přešel k ní, roucho mu vlálo tím rychlým pohybem. Naklonil se nad křeslo tak blízko, až cítila ohavný, dusivý zápach jeho nemytého těla.

„Nikdo krom vás a mých vlastních lidí neměl tušení, kdy budeme přepravovat zadrženého markýze z Posy do inkvizičního vězení. Když mi fray Domingo svěřil, jak jste jej oklamala, aby vám to prozradil, okamžitě jsem pochopil, že právě vy jste ta osoba, která byla celou dobu špionem flanderských rebelů. Staršího Posu jste přesvědčila, aby se pokusil zachránit infanta, uvolnil mu cestu k útěku. Podávala jste tajné informace těm heretikům, kteří se pořád ještě zdržují v Madridu. A teď jste jim dala i zprávu o tom, kdy a jak mohou mým lidem vyrvat mladšího Posu. Nepochybuji o tom, že vaše dámy tohle všechno při výslechu potvrdí." Nenapadlo jej v jeho povýšené zaslepenosti, že u rozhovoru s královým zpovědníkem nebyla sama? Nebo to opomněl bratr Domingo, protože pro něj byla dvorní dáma sotva něčím víc, než němou dekorací jejích pokojů?

„Ustupte, otče," vyzvala ho Isabela chladně. Nechtěla na něj hledět poníženě, zdola nahoru. Pomalu se zvedla, a tím ho přiměla udělat krok zpět. Celá se třásla. „Pořád ještě jsem královnou Španělska, a vy se budete zodpovídat ze svého chování. Já jsem se ničím neprovinila. Jestli fray Domingo mluvil přede mnou více, než měl, pak mohl totéž udělat i před jinými. On sám zachránil vaši nevinnou oběť, již jste si vybrali jenom kvůli pozemským statkům, a Bohu díky. Moje svědomí je čisté, a vašich výhružek se neobávám."

Nemyslela si, že kněz požene rozhovor na hranu. Stalo se. Zprudka, bolestivě jí oběma rukama sevřel ramena, zatřásl s ní jako s hadrovou loutkou.

„Vím, co vím, _madame_. Komu uvěří král, cizoložné ženě, která nosí v břiše parchanta od jeho vlastního syna, nebo svatému muži, svému nejbližšímu rádci?"

Svět se královně zahoupal před očima, dítě v jejím lůně vykoplo na protest proti tomu bezpráví.

„Padre," procedila sevřenými zuby, když pocítila hluboko v útrobách první bolestivou křeč, „král zná pravdu a Bůh je mi svědkem, že jsem se proti němu nikdy nechtěla provinit. Donu Carlosovi jsem byla špatnou matkou, když jsem mu nebránila v jeho neblahé vášni a nenávisti k otci, ale věrnost králi jsem neporušila, a neporuším. Vy jste se narodil na hnoji, a zůstanete sprostým sedlákem, i kdybyste se tisíckrát oděl do zlata a purpuru – dokud vás nepohltí peklo. Já dobře vím, že už brzo stanu před svým Stvořitelem... a nebojím se, že by zatratil mou nesmrtelnou duši."

Teď věděla, že je zle. Celé léto, po celou dobu tohoto obtížného těhotenství tušila, že její konec je blízko, ale doposavad si troufala doufat, že ještě dokáže vložit Filipovi do náručí zdravého dědice místo toho, jehož ztratil – než přijde smrt. Teď věděla, že konec je i těm nadějím. Cítila, jak jí pod navrstvenými sukněmi po stehnech stéká horká krev, ne jeden, dva pramínky, ale celá řeka. Brzy; příliš brzy. A příliš mnoho.

Espinosa na ni zíral pichlavým pohledem. Ještě se nedovtípil, v jeho očích četla nenávist i touhu po pomstě za urážku, již mu vmetla do tváře, povýšenou narážku na jeho prostý původ, na nějž by nejraději zapomněl. Něco říkal, ale ona v sevření bolesti a hrůzy neslyšela jediné slovo.

„Co myslíte," hlesla konečně, s rameny nahrbenými a břichem obemknutým paží, jako by se snažila ten nebohý nezralý plod udržet ve svém lůně o chvilku déle, „co myslíte, že král řekne, až se dozví, že jste zabil jeho dítě?"

Sledoval její pohled, a byl to on, kdo vykřikl zděšením, když spatřil krvavou louži rozlévající se jí pod nohama. Vzápětí se otočil na patě a bez jediného slova uprchl z místnosti.

Isabela z Valois víc upadla, než usedla do křesla. Po tváři se jí řinuly slzy zoufalství a bolesti, a přitom se smála jako šílená. Bylo dokonáno.


	12. Ruy Gómez de Silva, říjen 1568

XII.

_Ruy Gómez de Silva – říjen 1568_

Princ z Eboli si byl dávno vědom toho, že ty nejnevděčnější úkoly týkající se královské rodiny připadají jemu. Mělo to svou logiku. Ze všech mužů u dvora znal krále Filipa nejdéle; byl mu starším přítelem a rádcem už v dobách, kdy byl asturijským princem, který se sotva naučil chodit a říkat první slova. Toto poslání však bylo z nejtěžších.

„Sire," vstoupil na výzvu do královy pracovny a hluboce se před ním sklonil, třebaže nemusel.

„Ruyi!" král se zvedl od stolu, odložil pero. Pracoval i v tuto časnou hodinu, nebo se věnoval něčemu příjemnějšímu? Na pracovní desce se vrstvily papíry plné půdorysů, fasád a střech. El Escorial. Filip měl vášeň pro architekturu – miloval své budoucí sídlo, a jeho stavitelé si v duchu zoufali, vědomi si toho, že každá jejich čárka bude prozkoumána a podrobena nejvyšší kritice. Gómez hluboce litoval toho, že musí krále vyrušit i od té trochy potěšení, již ve svém životě shledával. A ještě takovou zprávou.

Filip Druhý, nejmocnější muž světa, vypadal unaveně. Tvář měl přepadlou, pod očima tmavé stíny. Kdo ví, jestli vůbec spal, či strávil uplynulou noc s inkoustem a perem nad obrazy svého budoucího majestátního sídla. Odpočinek si odpíral a Ruy Gómez chápal, proč. Tento rok patřil k Filipovým nejhorším. A to mu ještě nebyl konec...

„Ruyi," zopakoval, „vy zde, tak brzy?"

„Veličenstvo," řekl princ z Eboli tiše a sňal klobouk, byť ani to nebyla před králem jeho povinnost. Okamžitě postřehl změnu králova výrazu. Tady, v nejpřísnějším soukromí, se Filip hlídal přeci jen méně než před svými poddanými. „Musíte to vědět dříve, než začnou zvonit zvony. Královna... Vaše manželka nad ránem zemřela po předčasném porodu, spolu se svým synáčkem."

Rozhostilo se mezi nimi dusné ticho, dlouhé ticho, které se Ruy Gómez neodvažoval narušit. Králův výraz se nezměnil – jen v očích cosi problesklo. Přeci jenom je to jen člověk, pomyslil si Ruy soucitně. A jako každý jiný se snaží neuvěřit té zlé zvěsti.

„Proč mi nikdo včas neřekl, že..." hlas se mu vytratil.

Gómez stiskl pěsti.

„Její Veličenstvo to výslovně zakázala, sire. Nepřála si vás znepokojovat."

Konečně Filip propustil jeho pohled, odvrátil se, opřel dlaněmi o stolní desku. Sevřel v pěsti pozlacený krucifix, pak mu ruka opět bez užitku sklouzla. Gómez teď neviděl víc, než jeho shrbená ramena. Mlčeli oba, zatímco za oknem vzcházel nový podzimní den, uplakaný pramínky deště. Kdyby to byl obyčejný přítel, obyčejný druh z dětství, zestárlý zkušenostmi a krutým osudem, Gómez by věděl, co udělat, jak se pokusit ulehčit mu v žalu. A vzdor všemu, co se o něm povídalo, si byl jist, že Filip bude truchlit. Už teď... Po celou dobu svého třetího manželství se král snažil věřit, že právě Isabela z Valois mu dokáže dát to, co jako mladý muž hledal u milenek. A možná – možná – se mu toho i dostalo, na okamžik.

„Proč," pronesl král náhle zastřeným hlasem, „jsem jí včas neodpustil? Kdyby měla mou podporu, nemuselo se to stát. A takto mi nedůvěřovala dokonce ani ve své poslední chvíli. Proč jsem nechtěl vidět, že se trápí víc, než se provinila? Je to má vina."

„Sire, to není ničí vina," Gómez se ani teď neodvažoval přistoupit ke svému pánovi blíž, nabídnout mu tu trochu lidské útěchy. „Bůh ji povolal mladou z tohoto slzavého údolí do života věčného. Přejte jí tu radost."

„Radost, kterou za živa neměla," opáčil Filip a obrátil se od stolu. Byl křídově bledý, marně bojoval se snahou opanovat své city. Ještě nikdy neviděl princ z Eboli ve tváři svého vždy rezervovaného krále tak syrovou bolest. „Já ji miloval, Ruyi. I když jsem věděl, že nikdy nebudu mít její opravdovou lásku. Nedokázal jsem snést, že se pokusila pomoci k útěku Carlosovi, že mě tím zradila. A tak zemřela, kvůli mně."

Gómez by se měl odvrátit, neponižovat pána poloviny známého světa vědomím, že ho viděl plakat. Místo toho zahodil všechny společenské zvyklosti a nabídl mu, jako kdysi dávno, ještě v dětství, objetí. A Filip, jako tehdy, zapomněl na svou důstojnost a chlad a přijal alespoň tu útěchu, jíž se mu mohlo dostat.

Nad jitřním Madridem se rozeštkaly zvony.


	13. Dovětek: Catalina de Posa

Dovětek:

_Catalina de Posa – prosinec 1568_

O dva měsíce později i v Dillenburgu zpívaly zvony. Tohle však nebyla tryzna, slavnostní vyzvánění zvalo věřící ke vzpomínce na Narození Páně, k oslavě nejradostnějšího svátku roku. Dvůr Willema van Oranje byl tolerantní k většině křesťanských vyznání, snad vyjma jakéhokoliv fanatismu. Sám kníže byl z luteránské rodiny, vychován katolicky a se sklonem ke kalvinismu – vlastně mu ani nic jiného nezbývalo.

„Není ti to proti mysli?" zeptala se Catalina, když se s Ernestem brodili vysokým sněhem ke katolickému kostelu na půlnoční bohoslužbu. Vítr jí bral slova přímo ze rtů. Nikdy ve svém předchozím životě nezažila takovou chumelenici – sněžení od rána ani na okamžik neustalo a bílých prachových závějí leželo všude tolik a tak vysokých, že už je ani při nejlepší vůli nebylo kam odklízet. Jenže sníh a fujavice, to byla ta nejmenší změna, která se jí v posledních měsících přihodila. Všechno bylo jinak: jiná země, jiná řeč, jiné jméno. Nikdy dřív by ji nenapadlo změnit si sňatkem jméno, jako by náhle byla kýmsi jiným – jenomže tohle byla Říše, ne Španělsko. Tady, daleko od domova, najednou měla pocit, že musí alespoň nějak dát najevo, že jí ještě zbývá někdo, k němuž patří.

„Dáš se do služby někomu, kdo se postavil našemu králi, pustil se s ním do války?" dokončila, když zahnuli za roh a domy je alespoň zčásti ukryly před dotírajícím větrem a metelicí.

„Nebudu zabíjet, ale zachraňovat životy. Jsem přece medik, ne voják. To mi proti mysli není a chce to i oranžský kníže. Král je příliš daleko, a v Nizozemí rozpoutal Alba peklo na zemi, v tom mají jeho nepřátelé pravdu. Za tu krátkou dobu, co jsme tady, už jsem slyšel o tolika nešťastných osudech, že nemohu zůstat stranou. V Madridu jsem nakonec nedokázal nic. Tady... Tady přeci jenom můžu něco udělat. Můžeme..." usmál se a stiskl jí ruku. „Nikdo nás nenutil poslechnout van Rijna, použít jeho doporučující dopis. Kdybys chtěla, mohli jsme zůstat ve Francii."

„Ne, tohle bude lepší." Temný obrys chrámu s rozzářeným vchodem se v chumelenici zjevil náhle a těsně před nimi. „Jenom mám najednou strach. Tohle je válka a v ní se může stát cokoliv."

„Co je v životě jistého? V Dillenburgu jsme alespoň v bezpečí před inkvizicí. Před většinou našich nepřátel. Jestli tě budu muset na čas opouštět, přeju si to dělat s vědomím, že tobě nic nehrozí a zase se k tobě mohu bez obav vracet. A ty se o mě neboj. Chci věřit, že jsme pod ochranou někoho mocnějšího než všech knížat a králů tohoto světa."

„Kéž by! Ne, o sebe se nebojím."

Catalina pro ně našla místo v zaplněném kostele a už neřekla nic víc. Věřící zpívali se stejnou radostí tady, ve středu Evropy, jako loni v dalekém Madridu. A jako před rokem, před stoletím a tisícem let, Kristus se narodil, aby dal lidem naději.


End file.
